Los que no pudieron ser salvados
by WarriorOfLight5
Summary: Todos se fueron a un nuevo mundo, menos dos que no pudieron ser salvados entre ellos Caius y Mogu. Ambos estan condenados a pasar unas pruebas para poder ser salvados, pero la prueba mas dura llega para el Valedor, ya que ha de encontrar la luz que hay dentro de el. Su llegada al nuevo mundo hace que ciertas cosas cambien entre Serah y el, al igual que la aparicion de cierta chica
1. Seguimos en Nova Chrysalia

****Los personajes de Lightning Returns Final Fantasy XIII no me pertenecen.****

Después de aquella visita de Lightning, Yuul estuvo algo nerviosa sabia que el fin se acercaba, sabia que mi fin se acercaba. Me dedicaba a caminar entre aquel santuario al que yo consideraba una cárcel, siendo acompañado por Yuul no había nada mas que hacer los días pasaban lentos y aburridos. Pero yo, solo aguardaba a algo...al fin donde podría descansar en paz como siempre lo había deseado. Entonces me quede reflexionando sobre todo el tiempo que había pasado con Yuul todo comenzó siendo su guardián, para después pasar al amor y por ultimo a la obcesion. Condenada a morir a sus quince años, sin darle tiempo a amar a alguien, sin darle tiempo a formar una familia, sin darle tiempo a vivir...Su única opción era enamorarse de mi el único hombre que estaba siempre a su lado velando por su vida y protegiéndola. Voy a recordar su dolor...como siempre he hecho. Entonces sin darnos cuenta llego el día final el día en el que el mundo seria destruido y surgido de las entrañas del caos allí estaba junto con todas las Yuul. En pocos momentos Bhunivelze cayo sobre este lugar y apareció el Redentor junto con Noel.

-No necesitamos a ningún dios-murmuro Lightning.

-Los vivos no necesitan a un dios, pero los muertos, si. Uno que los proteja. Que les de salvación-le dije Lightning y a mi lado estaba Yuul y detrás de mi todas aquellas que habían sufrido el mismo destino.

_Nosotras seremos ese dios. Gobernaremos las tierras Etéreas y, desde allí _

_mantendremos el ciclo de la muerte y del renacimiento._

_Viviremos..._

Dijeron todas las Yuul que habían abarcado el mismo destino siglo tras siglo, la Yuul que estaba a mi lado miro a Noel, el cual en su mirada solo se podía ver la rabia.

-Viviremos en las sombras de la muerte-dijo Yuul.

Todo se ilumino y el caos dejo verse en un paisaje corrompido por un humo negro surgido del deseo de Yuul, surgido del mar de Valhalla. Todos se cubrieron y se oyó a Noel gritar y salir corriendo.

-¡No lo permitiré!-grito mientras nos buscaba.-¡Yuul!-grito llamándola.

-¿Deseas morir con ella?-le pregunte mientras el me buscaba con la mirada desesperado.

-¡No!¡Quiero que viva!-me grito aun buscándome.-¡No puede morir!¡Ahora no!-grito...acaso¿Tan enamorado estaba de esa Yuul? Sin dudarlo, le cogí del cuello y el empezó a forcejear.

-Si así lo quieres...¡Tu morirás por ella!-le amenace mientras le miraba a los ojos.

-¡Hazlo!¡Aquí me tienes!-me grito ya sin poner tanta resistencia.

-Entonces, jura por tu vida...-empece a decirle mientras un fulgor salia de mi mano y Noel desaparecía.-Que la cuidaras-

Tras eso me quede frente a frente con el caos y en pocos segundos el caos me arrastro lo ultimo que puede oír fue las voces de Yuul resonar en ese mar de caos diciendo.

_Ella es la ultima, solo ella puede ser libre, Caius la ha liberado de la fatalidad_

_de los Oráculos._

Y de repente...todo se oscureció ni una gota de luz, es cierto había liberado a aquella Yuul a la que Noel amaba, les había dejado estar juntos en ese nuevo mundo el cual yo nunca podría ver. Cerré los ojos de repente me sentí cansado y una ultima pregunta asolo mi mente...¿Que seria de los que no eramos de ses mundo? ¿Moriríamos sin mas? Me deje caer en un sueño eterno en el cual las imágenes de mi pasado iban asolando mi mente. No se cuanto tiempo llevo dormido, tenia una mano en mi pecho y recordé el dolor de Yuul que yace tallado en mi pecho con cada muerte, junto con el recuerdo de las otras Yuul que estaban malditas a morir de esa manera. Y sin darme cuenta abrí los ojos una luz me ilumino, trate de levantarme pero mis piernas no respondían, a mi lado estaban los eidolons acaso...¿Yo era el único humano?. La luz brillaba demasiado fuerte tanto que casi me cegaba y volví a cerrar los ojos, caí otra vez en un sueño profundo como si estuviera cayendo en un abismo rodeado de caos, todo ese humo negro recorría mi cuerpo, una carcasa vacía que no servia ya para nada. Oí algo...un corazón latiendo, puse mi mano en mi pecho...mi corazón...latía de alguna manera seguía vivo. Abrí los ojos sentí como algo había entrado en mi cuerpo sentí...una enorme tristeza en mi interior, hacia tanto que no sentía.

-¡Despierta! Kupo-dijo alguien, me costaba tanto abrir los ojos.-¡Kupo nos atacan rápido!-grito.

-¿Que?-pregunte débilmente entonces abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que estaba rodeado de monstruos...yo era carne fresca para ellos.

-¡Ya era hora kupo! Saca tu espada o conviértete en Bahamut-me dijo aquel peluche molesto que acompañaba a Serah y Noel en su aventura por el tiempo.

-¿Ves que mi espada este cerca? No puedo transformarme en Bahamut si lo invoco puedo morir-le dije entonces recordé como eso se transformaba en espada y en arco.-¡Transformate en espada o en un arco!-

El moguri no tardo en hacerme caso y se transformo en una espada, no se como Serah podía manejar eso mi espada era mejor. A los momentos los monstruos nos atacaron y empece a luchar. Conseguí vencerlos a casi todos pero tuve que huir de un Begimo, sin mi espada no podía hacer nada y con solo esa espadita menos. Después de huir me escondí entre un bosque que había, escale hasta un árbol y allí el moguri se convirtió otra vez en un peluche, para empezar a gritarme el porque había huido, suspire, lo cogí y lo lance lejos de mi. Hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía el cansancio ni el dolor en las manos por haber escalado, el moguri volvió gritándome porque lo había hecho, no estaba como para soportar un peluche griton. Lo volví a coger y lo tire contra el Begimo lo que provoco que volviera corriendo hacia mi, el Begimo por suerte no se dio cuenta y siguió su camino hacia una pradera lejana. Salte del árbol y puse rumbo por mi mismo siendo seguido por el moguri.

-Kupo...¿Estamos perdidos?-me pregunto.

-No se ni donde estamos, pero debo encontrar algo con lo que defenderme mejor, no es por deprimirte pero no me sirves para nada así que lárgate de mi vista y búscate la vida-le dije caminando, adentrándome mas y mas en el bosque.

-¡Kupopopo! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! Te he salvado la vida, ojala Serah estuviera aquí...-murmuro, lo cogí por la cabeza y empece a hablarle seriamente.

-Mira, tu querida Serah esta en un nuevo mundo disfrutando de la buena ida, mientras tu y yo estamos aquí con todos los monstruos y no se que hago perdiendo el tiempo con un peluche-le dije.

El moguri bajo la mirada, sabia que tenia razón, sabia que ellos estarían bien y que nosotros seriamos los únicos que sufriríamos. Suspire con cansancio y empece a caminar buscando un lugar para poder refugiarme, como vi que aun era de día me daba tiempo para poder hacerme un refugio con ramas y troncos. Empece buscando ramas secas para hacerme una foguera y el moguri solo me seguía callado y con la cabeza baja. Entonces pensé que a lo mejor me había pasado con el pero...es extraño que tenga remordimientos no solía tenerlos y sin embargo ahora, puse mi mano en mi echo y oí el latido de mi corazón. No era el corazón de Etro si no, el corazón de un humano el que tuve hace muchísimos años. Después de reunir lo necesario me di cuenta de que necesitaba algo ara cortar y el moguri estaba sentado mirando su reloj, me acerque a el me senté a su lado con una pierna extendida y la otra doblada para poder apoyar mi brazo en ella.

-¿Como te llamas? Supongo que tendrás un nombre...-le dije.

-Serah me llamaba Mogu, supongo que ese es mi nombre-me dijo algo mas animado.

-La echas de menos ¿Verdad?, yo también tenia a alguien especial...mira Mogu si queremos sobrevivir debemos de cooperar juntos o si no moriremos, a lo mejor aun podemos salvarnos solo hay que intentarlo-le dije y entonces, recordé cuando Noel estaba lleno de esperanza para encontrar a alguien, sus ganas de irse a buscar gente para que Yuul no estuviera sola. A buenas horas me doy cuenta...he sido un estúpido todo este tiempo.

Mogu no dudo en decir que me ayudaría, el también quería ver a Serah y yo quería ver a Noel y Yuul felices de nuevo. En poco tiempo acabamos el pequeño refugio improvisado y fuimos a cazar algo para poder comer, con Mogu transformado en arco se me era mas fácil cazar. Después de aquello prendimos una hoguera, por suerte aun conservábamos las magias lo que nos era de gran ayuda. A la noche Mogu se quedo dormido y yo me quede mirando el cielo estrellado preguntándome como estarían, si eran felices y ese nuevo mundo era mejor que este...a lo mejor todo era un sueño, la época de os cristales había acabado y sin embargo Mogu y yo estábamos aquí. Noel ahora no eres el ultimo humano del mundo, ahora el ultimo humano soy yo...ahora comprendo todo lo que sentías, ojala pudiera disculparme pero eso era algo imposible. El viento empezó a mecer mi cabello, cerré los ojos y caí en un profundo sueño del cual solo recordé como alguien me gritaba:

-¡Caius no te vayas!¡No me dejes sola!-

* * *

**WarriorOfLight5: **Si habeis leido el especial de Confesiones de un viejo Valedor, aqui esta la historia de la que os hable, tardare en subirla ya que prefiero acabar la historia y luego subir los capitulos, pero intentare ir rapido y que quede bien. Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo ya nos veremos en los siguientes se me cuidan Xiaoo...


	2. Los oscuros

******Los personajes de Lightning Returns Final Fantasy XIII no me pertenecen.******

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en una selva mire a mi alrededor y Mogu no estaba entonces a lo lejos pude divisar mi querida espada Venganza del Caos, entonces un Begimo apareció ante mi. Estaba indefenso frente a el obviamente así que rápidamente trate de entretenerlo para poder coger mi arma, no fue cosa fácil ya que el Begimo rápidamente vio mis intenciones. El Begimo me ataco con sus poderosas garras y me tiro a varios metros, rápidamente me puse en pie malherido, pero aun había posibilidad. Me acerque caminando hasta el y entonces empece a atacarle con magias, el Begimo retrocedió y pude acercarme a mi espada una vez la cogí le lance una ráfaga de ataques, hasta que saco su espada que tenia clavada en la cabeza. Con espada en mano logre abatirle sin dificultad alguna, entonces mire la herida que tenia en el pecho, los hechizos de curación nunca fueron lo mio, si no hacia algo rápido podía morir, de repente de las fauces de la jungla salio otra Begimo, puse mi espada en mi espalda y salí corriendo por un rio, hasta llegar a una cascada, mire al Begimo y mire la cascada e indeciso opte por saltar al agua. Una vez caí sentí como la corriente me llevaba trate de nadar o de sujetarme a una roca, pero de repente me hice un corte en el brazo con algo de metal que había ahí. Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en un desierto eran Las Dunas de la Purgacion. No sabia donde estaba Mogu pero al menos tenia a mi espada mire mis heridas, no parecían estar bien. Me levante cogiéndome el brazo izquierdo y camine unos metros hasta encontrar la estación que aun seguía activa algo que me sorprendió entonces apareció un Grangach acompañado por un Sahuajin de arena, aunque estuviera malherido iba a luchar por mi vida. Rápidamente con hechizos empece a romper la coraza del Grangach pero el Sahuajin uso atropello sobre mi lo que hizo que me tirase al suelo, debía sacarlo de la arena. Para mi sorpresa apareció un Come Tierra y se trago al Sahuajin era mala idea quedarse ahí, así que aproveche para salir corriendo. Mi sangre estaba llamando la atención de muchos monstruos, mientras corría una Quimera se me tiro encima algo que no entendía ¿Que demonios hacia aquí una Quimera? Después de evitar que sus tres cabezas me mordieran trate de huir como me fuera posible. Corrí hasta que dejo de seguirme y ya fatigado por el calor y las heridas me pare a descansar y al alzar la mirada vi mi salvación, Razia estaba justo delante de mi rápidamente me adentre en allí y fui a la taberna donde había bebida y comida. Después de llenarme el estomago camine hasta la enfermería donde vende mis heridas y las limpie, luego de la tienda de objetos cogí varias pociones, para luego coger un mapa de Nova Chrysalia daría mi vida a que aun estaba allí y si fuera eso posible significaría que Bhunivelze no ha muerto y el mundo no se ha destruido si no ha sido sumergido por el caos. En el mapa pude divisar un camino que conectaba con Las Marcas Salvajes y allí había otro que conectaba con Luxerion. Pero...¿Donde podía estar Mogu? ¿Y como he acabado en este desierto? Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que con Mogu estaba en un bosque, luego aparecí en una jungla donde fui atacado pro dos Begimos y ahora estoy aquí. Después de tomar provisiones me dirigí al camino que conectaba con Marcas Salvajes, entonces comencé a pensar ¿Cual era mi misión en este lugar? Acaso...¿Solo tenia que sobrevivir o debía buscar la salvación? No se porque me parecía que todas estas preguntas podían ser respondidas en dos lugares el Santuario de la Diosa y en la Catedral de Luxerion. Baje la mirada pensativo y entonces un Come Tierra se lanzo sobre mi, logre esquivarlo a duras penas, era un enemigo demasiado fuerte para mi y cuando creí que todo estaba perdido alguien ataco al Come Tierra matándolo, la conocía era una amiga de Lightning pero era diferente tenia e pelo blanco, la piel gris y ojos rojos.

-Soy yo la que debe matarte y no otra cosa. Me llamo Oerba Yun Fang y vengare todo lo que le hiciste a Lightning y a Serah-dijo para venir a atacarme.

-Mira no te conozco de nada, solo se que eres amiga de Lightning-le dije defendiéndome.

-¡Morirás! No soy la única que te busca para matarte-me dijo y me dio un golpe en la cara.

Caí al suelo y rápidamente me levante e impulsado por el caos pude clavarle la espada, pero eso no valió para matarla, retrocedí sorprendido no daba crédito a lo que veía.

-Si luchas oscuridad contra oscuridad...¡No ganaras nunca!-me grito para atacarme.

-Oscuridad contra...oscuridad...necesito luz...necesito...¡Luz!-grite y Mogu apareció se convirtió en un arco y rápidamente la atravesé con una flecha de luz, cuando cayo de rodillas al suelo alzo la mirada para mirarme con una sonrisa aterradora.

-Con esa armadura oscura no me harás nada, puede que tengas un arma de luz pero eso no bastara para vencerlos-me dijo tras desaparecer.

-¿Para vencerlos? ¿Cuantos hay?-me pregunte Mogu volvió a ser normal y me miro.

-Kupo...Fang tiene razón...necesitas luz tu corazón ha estado mucho tiempo en el caos, hay que regresarlo a la luz kupo debes de volver a ser invocador-me dijo Mogu entonces alce la mirada para mirarlo.

-Tienes razón, tengo que dejar el poder de la oscuridad y volver a ser el yo de antes así que...esta es nuestra misión para ser salvados Mogu tenemos que ser luz-le dije con decisión.

El moguri se puso a mi lado y ambos avanzamos entonces llegamos a Marcas Salvajes, estábamos cerca del pueblo de Aryas y entonces pudimos ver como unos Begimos se comían a las ovejas, por suerte Mogu y yo pasamos desapercibidos y entonces a lo lejos vi a un chocobo, debía capturarlo para poder montarlo o si no se me heria imposible llegar a Poltae. Corrí y me subí por su espalda lo que le asusto y comenzó a moverse como loco hasta que logre calmarlo, Mogu se sentó detrás de mi mientras le daba cuerda a su reloj y rápidamente me dirigí a Poltae, hice todo lo posible para poder huir de los Comechocobos pero justo cuando íbamos saltando uno cogió de la pata al Chocobo.

-¡No!-grite pero ya era tarde...nuestro pequeño amigo había sido devorado por esa cosa.

Baje la mirada otra perdida delante de mis ojos así era siempre con Yuul, me levante y le dije a Mogu que nos fuéramos el pobre se quedo mirando un rato mas como el chocobo sufría y luego me siguió el paso. Tras una larga caminata llegamos a Poltae estaba todo vació la gente se había salvado por obra de nuestra querida Lightning, la heroína. Tras subir por una pendiente salte hasta poder llegar al puente de madera, mire el Santuario antiguamente fue mi cárcel. Entonces recordé los últimos días junto con Yuul, suspire y me adentre en el seguido por Mogu, por suerte los monstruos de aquí eran fáciles de matar menos el Yu Jin Xiang y un Begimo que habían rápidamente llegamos a la sala del trono sepultada por rocas, derribe las rocas y nos adentramos allí. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca allí a lo lejos pude verla una Yuul de cabello negro y largo, se giro para mirarnos su piel era gris, sus vestiduras mezclas de gris y negro y sus ojos rojos como la sangre.

-Es otro ser oscuro kupo-dijo Mogu.

-Sabia que vendrías, la liberaste a ella sin embargo a las demás las dejaste morir, muy mal Caius ahora debes afrontar tu destino-me dijo Yuul e hizo aparecer un cíclope.

El cíclope cerro y abrió su ojo yo desenvaine a Venganza del Caos entonces Mogu me recordó que no debía vencer oscuridad con oscuridad pero...yo aun no estaba acostumbrado a Mogu. Cerré los ojos y clave mi espada en el suelo aleje al cíclope con magias oscuras, rápidamente cogí a Mogu que se transformo en espada. Me lance al ataque pero con su mazo me lanzo contra el trono donde anteriormente permanecí sentado tanto tiempo...Me levante y tenia una herida en la mejilla derecha, transforme a Mogu en arco y le lance una flecha en todo el ojo, eso hizo enfurecerlo y empece a golpear a lo loco. Esquive gran parte de sus ataques pero la otra gran parte acababan derribandome contra el suelo. El Cíclope se arranco la flecha de su único ojo, sin embargo aun me veía borroso algo que aproveche, espada en mano, me lance a arrancarle el brazo con el que llevaba la maza. Una vez cortado con el otro e pego un puñetazo con el que casi salgo desmayado. Me levante mareado y sacudí mi cabeza para recuperarme, mire al Cíclope una vez mas y ya con decisión me lance a matarlo. El Cíclope se defendió pero no duro mucho debido a su extremidad cortada, ahora estaba indefenso ante mis ataques. Le lance una ráfaga de espadazos y para rematarlo no deje de lanzarle flechas, el Cíclope cayo y desapareció en el caos. Mire a Yuul a los ojos ella puso una sonrisa macabra y se acerco lentamente hasta mi para poder abrazarme.

-Yuul...-susurre su nombre entonces un arduo dolor se formo en mi espalda.-¿Por que?-le pregunte tras caer al suelo.

-Mentías cuando decías que nos amabas, y solo deseabas nuestra muerte, aquí no hallaras las respuestas que buscas y en ese estad dudo que lo hagas. Te quedaras eternamente con nosotras como siempre debió...ser...-dijo tras caer al suelo. No dude en coger a Mogu y atravesar su pecho, comencé a reírme como un sádico y la mire por ultima vez.

-Quien ríe ultimo...ríe mejor...-le dije y ella me miro con lagrimas.

-¡Maldito!¡Así jamas conseguirás salir de aquí!-me grito tras desaparecer, empece a reírme como un loco y luego caí al suelo llorando y agarrándome la cabeza, de un momento la risa se convirtió en llanto y el llanto en desesperación.

-¡Yuul!-grite desesperado.-¡Perdóname!-

-Caius...-susurro Mogu.

Trate de dejar de llorar pero me fue imposible, la chica a la que siempre había amado atacándome, no me lo creía. Luego regresamos a Poltae donde entramos en una casa para descansar, me tire en una cama y nada mas tocarla me quede dormido y entonces...otra vez ese sueño.

-¡No te cases con el! No te hará feliz...yo te amo y lo sabes...por favor créeme podemos ser felices...-dije en sueños y justo cuando iba a saber a quien le hablaba despertaba.


	3. No te rindas

********Los personajes de Lightning Returns Final Fantasy XIII no me pertenecen.********

Cuando amaneció salimos de Poltae para dirigirnos a nuestro siguiente destino...Luxerion lo malo es que teníamos que caminar de una punta hasta la otra, la estación no funcionaba sin humanos que la controlasen y yo prefería no acercarme. Entonces a lo lejos pude verlo el Ángel de Valhalla, era cierto ni siquiera los eidolons se habían podido salvar, trate de acercarme a el sin asustarle pero de repente al verme vino a atacarme, por suerte Mogu lo detuvo. De alguna extraña manera ambos podían entenderse, de repente apareció un Comechocobos, cogí a Venganza del Caos pero el estúpido Ángel se lanzo al ataque sin pensárselo.

Rápidamente me acerque corriendo al monstruo para clavarle la espada en la cabeza, Mogu cogió al chocobo de las orejas y trato de alejarlo pero poco hizo. El Comechocobos me lanzo contra unos muros en ruinas(en la Llanura de los Vientos), entonces con su boca trato de tragarme pero cuando iba a comerme el Ángel le ataco por la espalda e hizo que me subiera en su lomo para salir corriendo de allí. Mogu nos siguió volando y a unos pocos centímetros el monstruo, transforme a Mogu en arco y me di la vuelta para poder clavarle una flecha, al sentir el dolor el Comechocobos se detuvo y logramos escapar. En pocos momentos llegamos a Aryas donde me baje del chocobo y seguí mi camino, Mogu le agradeció la ayuda entonces se transformo en Odin e hizo una reverencia, sin embargo a mi me miro con mala cara...estúpido eidolon. Fuimos hasta aquella carretera entonces allí estaba ese hombre llamado Sahz que me apunto con sus pistolas y me miro con odio.

-Por tu culpa...mi hijo...se quedo en estado de coma...por tu culpa todo se desmorono-me dijo Sahz.

-Mira, no te conozco se que te llamas Sahz...eres igualito a Fang-le dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos.-¿Que vas a hacer? Matarme y así lo remedias todo ¿No?-

-¡Cállate y pelea!-me grito comenzando a dispararme.

Esquive las balas de un salto entonces cogí a Mogu y le dispare una flecha, pero no le hizo nada, me quede atónito de lo normal esto hubiera bastado. El hombre comenzó a dispararme, una bala me atravesó la pierna, me queje y caí al suelo para después mirarle con odio. No podía morir ahora no por culpa de el, empece a dispararle flechas como loco pero ni una le surtía efecto, empece a retroceder poco a poco y cuando se acerco para dispararme en la frente...apareció Odin atacándole algo que me sorprendió.

-Debes de hallar a luz que hay en ti-me dijo.

-¿Hablas? Esto es increíble, seguro me volví loco por la perdida de sangre, en fin...¿Como hallo esa luz?-le pregunte.

-Busca...en tu corazón, el corazón que te han devuelto-me dijo.

Cerré los ojos y puse una de mis manos en mi pecho, entonces un halo de luz me rodeo, mis herida habían sido curadas, logre levantarme y Odin me dirigió una ultima mirada con una sonrisa tras desaparecer.

-Gracias...-murmure.

Mi armadura negra ahora era blanca, cogí a Mogu transformado en arco y le dispare una flecha entonces Sahz desapareció, la luz dejo de rodearme y caí al suelo desmayado. Mogu volvió a su forma original y trato de despertarme entonces otra vez la oí.

-No te rindas-

Desperté de repente su voz aun resonaba en mi cabeza, Mogu suspiro mas tranquilo yo me levante para después seguir adelante en silencio. Caminamos un largo camino hasta que alcanzamos Luxerion, pero al pisar la ciudad pude ver que todo era caos, el caos nos cogió a mi y a Mogu para teletransportarnos a Yuusnan, mi sorpresa fue encontrarme un Mogu convertido en humano.

La apariencia de un niño normal con su pelo blanco un poco largo, ojos morados y vestido como si fuera un mago blanco. De repente caí en la cuenta de que si Mogu era un niño ¿Que seria mi arma de luz? Hasta entonces solo Mogu me había salvado la vida pero...¿Y ahora? Suspire con algo de fastidio y Mogu se miro en un espejo asombrado. Le dije que había que seguir, pero el pequeño seguía confuso, le cogí de la mano y empece a llevarlo a rastras hasta que tomo mi ritmo. Cuando vi que ya me seguía el paso solté su mano de repente un Zaltys apareció delante de nosotros, maldije mi suerte y trate de proteger a Mogu de la bestia llevándome un golpe contra el suelo siendo aplastado por sus garras, abrió la boca para tragarme pero...algo lo distrajo.

Mogu empezó a tirarle piedras y a insultarle, cuando tuve un brazo libre le lance fulgor varias veces haciendo que retrocediese. Cogí mi espada y le corte la cola para luego darle un golpe certero en la cola. Mire al cielo y vi que alguien estaba lanzando fuegos artificiales, guarde mi espada y le dije a Mogu que iríamos a la Villa de los Audaces de donde provenían los fuegos. Una vez allí pude ver a la hermana de Lightning, era Serah, pero tenia el cabello negro, los ojos rojos y la piel gris. Como todos los demás con los que me había encontrado, Mogu corrió a abrazarla pero le cogí de la capucha que llevaba para que no fuera.

-Es una trampa...-le dije.

Serah se giro a mirarnos con una sonrisa retorcida tras desaparecer algo que me extraño, suspire para después poner rumbo al castillo del Patrón de Yusnaan...Snow Villiers seguro que me esperaba allí para vengarse de la muerte de Serah y como no, tendría las mismas pintas que ella añadiendo su lado de Cieth. Después de un rato caminando Mogu se había cansado, no estaba acostumbrado a caminar como los humanos ya que el siempre iba volando.

Decidimos descansar un poco, mire la estatua derrumbada que en su día Lightning tiro...Lightning...¿También tengo que luchar contra ti? ¿Tengo que luchar con todos a los que les cause daño? Acaso...¿Estoy pagando con mi pecado y Mogu es el único que no me odia? Baje la mirada, yo solo quería salvar a Yuul, en esos momentos me daba igual que la humanidad me odiase sin embargo, eso ha cambiado desde que he llegado aquí. Mire el cielo supuse que ya era medio día no pensé que esto me llevara tanto tiempo. Cerré los ojos y respire hondo para relajarme, Mogu me miro confundido y sin darme cuenta le dedique una sonrisa algo que le sorprendió aun mas, baje la mirada algo avergonzado sonreír no es que se me diera bien. Tras un rato nos levantamos volví a mirar el castillo y sin pensarlo dos veces pusimos rumbo hacia el. A decir verdad era fácil matar a los Anubis, pero la cosa se complicaba con los Cíclopes, aunque después de todo esto logre llegar a la localización de Snow, allí estaba de espaldas a mi y con su gran brazo de Cieth. Se giro para mirarnos y una sonrisa maligna se poso en su rostro.

-Al fin...llevaba tanto tiempo esperándote...vengare a Serah-me dijo.

-Suponía que me dirías eso, al fin y al cabo tu y ella os ibais a casar-le respondí.

-Caius, ten cuidado yo ya no puedo ayudarte-me dijo Mogu alejándose.

-Estaré bien...te lo prometo-le dije.

Entonces la pelea comenzó, mis ataques apenas surtían efecto ya que tenia una gran defensa, de un momento a otro me lanzo por los aires como si fuera un muñeco entonces recordé sus palabras "No te rindas". Sentí como algo invadía mi cuerpo poco a poco pero aun no era suficiente, Snow volvió a lanzarme por los aires, rápidamente me levante adolorido y decidí atacarle no me iba a rendir no a estas a alturas ahora que sabia que en mi interior aun había un ápice de luz, ahora que tenia a alguien a quien proteger. Snow decidió ni mirarme y se lanzo a atacar a Mogu sentí que no me daba tiempo a llegar para detenerlo entonces grite:

-¡No me rendiré ahora debo protegerte Mogu, lo haré porque Serah quiere verte con ella en el nuevo mundo!-grite a todo pulmón y la luz invadió la sala de un momento a otro Mogu y yo nos encontrábamos en una sala completamente blanca.

-Caius...veo que al fin comprendes el porque estas aquí-me dijo una voz que reconocería en cualquier sitio.

-¡Etro!-chille sorprendido, se suponía que estaba muerta.

-Así es, soy a la que una vez deseaste matar y te estoy dando otra oportunidad, las sombras que hay en ti se están diluyendo poco a poco por eso debes de pasar una prueba, si lo consigues tu y Mogu podréis ir al nuevo mundo-nos dijo la voz de Etro.

-Pero...no se si podre yo me merezco quedarme aquí por todo lo que hice-le dije a Etro bajando la mirada.

-No digas eso, Caius tu solo querías salvar a quien yo maldije, ahora debes de proteger a Mogu como siempre has hecho con Yuul. Te dejare portar la armadura de paladín si dejas de lado al guerrero oscuro que hay dentro de ti, deja que Venganza del Caos se convierta en tu arma de luz, ya no portara el nombre de Venganza ni el de Caos si no pasara a ser llamada El Ángel Protector-me dijo.

Alce la mirada y una nueva espada frente a mi llena de luz apareció, mi armadura de ser oscura paso a ser de luz. Volví a aparecer frente a Snow y de un tajo acabe con el, envaine mi espada y Mogu corrió a abrazarme, correspondí al abrazo y luego lo alce.

-Caius, ahora se que puedo confiar en ti, acabemos con esto y vayamos con Serah y los demás...con los verdaderos-me dijo Mogu.

-Así sera pero aunque porte esta armadura y esta espada aun me quedan cuatro pruebas mas entre ellas vencer a Noel, Vanille, Lightning y por ultimo a...Bhunivelze-le dije con un semblante serio.

-Entonces...¿A que esperamos? Vamos a Luxerion-me dijo Mogu.

Sonreí y pusimos rumbo a Luxerion fuimos hasta la estación de tren y para mi sorpresa los trenes funcionaban de alguna manera, nos subimos y en poco tiempo llegamos a la Estación Norte de Luxerion...


	4. Pelea de esperanza

********Los personajes de Lightning Returns Final Fantasy XIII no me pertenecen.********

Al bajar en la estación vi que ya era de tarde me hubiese gustado poner rumbo al Arrabal pero estaba cerrado el paso, entonces en la plaza de la estación alguien nos ataco y se llevo a Mogu, lo ultimo que oí fue a Mogu gritando mi nombre. Trate de seguirle pero le perdí de vista en el cementerio suspire y susurre un "genial" irónico. Mientras caminaba por la lúgubre Luxerion no podía quitarme de la cabeza a Mogu, ese pequeño se ha metido en mi corazón de alguna manera y yo que pensé que era frio como el hielo. Decidí entrenarme con algunos Gamusinos así perdería algo de tiempo y me acostumbraba a mi nueva apariencia. A las doce las puertas del Arrabal se abrieron y me adentre en el para ir en busca de Mogu entonces vi una gran puerta que parecía cerrada, trate de moverla pero al ver que no podía decidí pasar de ella, entonces saque mi espada y de un espadazo la derribe. Guarde mi espada y puse una sonrisa satisfactoria entonces puse rumbo hacia ese lugar llamado Cubil sombrío. Después de saltar varias casas pude verlo de lejos a Mogu amordazado y atado en el suelo y a su lado Noel, mire a Noel al que una vez considere un hijo, el que fue mi alumno y el que se negó a matarme. Pero no era ese Noel, si no uno oscuro el también me odiaba, tenia el pelo negro y los ojos rojos, también la piel gris como todos los demás. No podía apartar la mirada de el, tristeza se reflejo en mi rostro, susurre su nombre acercándome a el.

-Así que...paladín ¿Eh? Que pena, que esto se acabe aquí-me dijo Noel sacando sus armas.

-Noel...comprendo tu dolor por mi culpa has cargado con un gran pecado, es normal que quieras vengarte pero...no dejare que le hagas nada malo a Mogu-le dije.

Noel se lanzo al ataque y yo le esquive entonces la lluvia comenzó a caer, desenvaine mi espada y le mire firmemente debía de luchar si o si al menos...por Mogu...aunque para mi creo que todo acabara aquí. Comenzamos a luchar ferozmente y es que ambos sabíamos las técnicas del otro, yo caí al suelo llenándome de barro al igual que Noel. Nos levantamos y batimos una vez mas nuestras espadas, el golpe certero...en pocos momentos me derrumbe en el suelo mirando a Mogu.

-Ni siquiera eres capaz de protegerte a ti mismo...dime Caius...¿Como protegerás a otros?-me pregunto Noel tras liberar a Mogu e irse de allí.

No dije nada, solo me quede allí la lluvia seguía cayendo y en el suelo un pequeño charco de sangre por la herida que me hizo Noel, cerré los ojos y entre la lluvia deje caer mis lagrimas. Hacia tanto tiempo que no lloraba...ya no recordaba que era la tristeza y ahora ha regresado a mi, soy incapaz de salvar a alguien, Mogu ojala supieras perdonarme porque te he fallado. Mogu se quedo mirándome con la esperanza de que yo hiciera algo pero para mi era imposible, no pude vencer a Noel aquella vez y esta menos. Mogu se levanto y se acerco a mi, comenzó a moverme, abrí los ojos para mirarle aun con lagrimas. Mogu no sabia que hacer solo dejo caer la mirada y la poca esperanza que tenia en sus ojos se desvaneció.

-¿Estamos condenados verdad?-me pregunto, me dedique a asentir con la cabeza.

-Debo de abandonar, todo ha acabado...déjame morir-le dije.

-Caius...¡Por perder una batalla no puedes rendirte!-me grito, pero yo no le hice caso.-¡Levántate! ¡Puedes seguir luchando!-me grito mientras trataba de levantarme.

Volví a cerrar los ojos...perdóname ni siquiera tus palabras de que no me rinda pueden hacer que la esperanza vuelva a mi...ojala pudiera oír tu voz antes de morir. Cuando creí que todo estaba perdido allí estabas frente a mi con una sonrisa y sin mostrarme odio alguno.

-No puedes rendirte ahora, has llegado muy lejos hazlo por mi y por Mogu-me dijiste con una sonrisa.

-Yo...no se si podre-te dije bajando la mirada y tu acariciaste mi rostro con esas cálidas manos tuyas.

-Tu puedes, confía en ti mismo-

Abrí los ojos era verdad, no había llegado tan lejos como para rendirme ahora, trate de levantarme y Mogu me miro sorprendido. Me tape la herida con dolor y una magia cura salio de mi mano curándome las heridas. Rápidamente tome mi espada y la luz volvió a invadir mi cuerpo entero entonces Noel volvió a aparecer.

-¿Preparado para perder otra vez?-me pregunto dándoselas de fuerte.

-Se que por mi culpa te culpaste de todo pero...no voy a dejar que me domines no voy a rendirme, yo no-le dije seriamente.

Noel desenvaino sus espadas para darme un golpe pero me moví tan rápido como la luz para esquivarlo, Noel no pudo seguir mis pasos empece a golpearlo por todos los costados sin darle tiempo para defenderse. La luz ilumino todo el Cubil sombrío y solo se oyó el grito de Noel tras desaparecer entre tanta luz. Dejo de llover y la luz de la luna me ilumino las estrellas también irradiaban una luz esplendorosa me di la vuelta para ver a Mogu el cual estaba llorando, puse mi espada en mi espalda y me acerque a el para extenderle la mano con una sonrisa.

-No llores mas, aquí estoy, yo te protegeré de cualquier cosa, ya no me rendiré por mas duro que sea el golpe llegaremos al nuevo mundo así que, deja las lagrimas a un lado y mostremos le a Serah una sonrisa de victoria-le dije aun sonriendo, el pequeño alzo la mirada y se abalanzo sobre mi para abrazarme.

-Caius...idiota...-me dijo a lo que yo solté una risa y una pequeña lagrima de felicidad se escapo por mis ojos.

Salimos de aquel lugar sombrío y decidimos ir a cazar algo para poder comer, Mogu aprendió a invocar a su arco y logro cazar algunos gamusinos con los que se podía hacer una comida deliciosa. No se porque pero la cocina era algo que se me daba bastante bien así que prendimos una hoguera y cenamos mientras mirábamos el mar que había en Luxerion, las estrellas se reflejaban en el mar dando un paisaje hermoso. Cerré los ojos y deje que tu recuerdo me invadiera por completo puse mi mano en la mejilla que me habías acariciado, parecía tan real...volví a abrir los ojos y mire a Mogu, era hora de ir a la catedral teníamos que acabar con esto de una vez.

-Si vencemos a Vanille, luego solo nos quedara Bhunivelze y habremos ganado-le dije a Mogu.

-Caius...debo confesarte algo-me dijo Mogu mirándome a los ojos.

-Dime...¿Que ocurre?-le pregunte.

-Cuando te conocí por primera vez tu solo querías matar a Etro para salvar a Yuul, cuando comencé este viaje contigo no me gustaba la idea, tu apenas habías cambiado pero...ahora es diferente ahora gracias a ti soy un niño normal, no solo eso si no que me has dado confianza para seguir adelante creo que hay esperanza en el futuro y ya no te veo como a un enemigo si no has cuidado de mi como un hermano mayor-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mogu...pronto estaremos en casa y podrás contarle a Serah todo lo que pasamos y no solo eso, si no podrás contarle lo valiente que fuiste al confiar en mi-le dije.

-En el fondo eres bueno kupo, eso es lo que me gusta de ti Caius-me dijo mirando al mar.

-Ve a descansar un rato que luego no tendremos tiempo-le dije mientras ocultaba un leve sonrojo que se había posado en mis mejillas.

Mogu soltó una risa y se fue a dormir un rato, suspire no pensé que un niño pudiese ser tan inocente y tan bueno. Ahora creo en el mañana y puede que la batalla contra Noel fue la mas dura que he pasado pero ahora todo mejorara, puse una mano en mi pecho para oír el latido de mi corazón, entonces me dirigí a la foguera que estaba medio prendida, me apoye sobre una pared sentado y deje que el sueño viniera a mi cuerpo, lo siguiente sera una batalla dura y quiero ganarla, no solo por mi si no por Mogu y por...ti.


	5. El final del viaje por Nova Chrysalia

Dormimos poco rato ya que estábamos algo nerviosos, sabíamos que el final se acercaba, dentro de poco Mogu podría regresar con su familia ¿Y yo? Yo quizá acabe solo, como siempre. Me levante y los primeros rayos de sol alcanzaron mi rostro, suspire y desperté a Mogu, ya era la hora. Caminamos un rato hasta llegar a la catedral, sin mas demora nos dedicamos a entrar, una vez dentro el caos emanaba fuertemente desde allí, pero eso no iba a impedir nuestro paso. Una vez dentro allí estaba la Santa Doncella, mas conocida como Oerba Dia Vanille, era amiga de Fang y ayudo a Serah a salir de la trampa que Alyssa y yo les habíamos hecho a Noel y a ella, sumidas en un letargo de cristal lograron ayudar a Serah y a llegar a tiempo para la caída del Nido. ¿Cuantos pecados he cometido? Todos para hacer daño, pero ahora he de olvidar eso y dejar que Mogu se salve, no me importa lo que me pase a mi yo quiero que el sea salvado. Me acerque a la chica que era igual a todos los que me encontré ella me miro y saco su arma, no me dijo nada solo me ataco. Rápidamente pude vencerla ya que a ella apenas le había hecho algo de repente todo comenzó a temblar y al alzar la mirada allí estaba Lightning, el temblor se calmo y ella se acerco a mi.

-Por tu culpa, mande a luchar a Serah, por tu culpa perdí a lo que me quedaba de familia, por tu culpa todos sufrieron el fin del mundo, todo es culpa tuya-me dijo aquellas palabras llegaron a mi como un puñal que se clavaba en mi corazón.

-Tienes razón, pero hay personas que merecen una segunda oportunidad, que pueden demostrar que gracias a esa segunda oportunidad pueden cambiar, en este pequeño viaje he aprendido que una ayuda inesperada puede volverse algo demasiado importante para ti, he aprendido a ver la luz de mi interior, a creer en los milagros a creer que...puedo ser perdonado-le dije.

Sin dudarlo Lightning se lanzo al ataque me protegí del golpe para luego contraatacar con mas fiereza, Lightning también empezó con un combate duro ninguno de los dos nos daríamos tregua. Esto me recordó a mi batalla en Valhalla ella era la luz y yo la oscuridad sin embargo ahora es al revés ella era la oscuridad y yo la luz. Nuestras heridas comenzaban a aparecer en una pelea sin fin dentro de la catedral, debía hacer algo o acabaría muerto antes de la batalla contra Bhunivelze. Entonces los ataques de Lightning se volvieron menos fuertes estaba claro había cambiado de estrategia, cuando quise darme cuenta vi que quería atacar a Mogu, le grite que se escondiera pero el temor le tenia paralizado. Cuando Lightning fue a atacarlo me puse en medio, sentí el frio del acero atravesándome el pecho, mire a Mogu y le dije "corre", la mujer quito la espada y yo caí al suelo, Mogu me hizo caso y salio corriendo a esconderse, Lightning decidió darme la espalda pero me levante y le clave mi espada en la espalda.

-Nunca...le des la...espalda...a tu...enemigo-le dije mientras escupía algo de sangre.

-Maldito...¿Nunca te vas a rendir? Para ti no hay lugar en el Nuevo Mundo-me dijo.

-Para mi no...pero para...Mogu si-le dije con esfuerzo.

Cerré los ojos y todo se volvió luz, como anteriormente con Noel entonces le quite la espada y desaparecí para empezar a darle golpes a la velocidad de la luz. Todo volvió a ser normal y Lightning desapareció en motas de polvo, mire como desaparecía para luego dejarme caer en el suelo. Unas manos tocaron mi pecho malherido, el cual comenzó a curarse abrí los ojos y me encontré con Mogu y a su lado una simple ilusión que parecía real, ahí estabas sanando mis heridas junto con Mogu dime...¿Como pude enamorarme sabiendo que me odias? ¿Como unas simples palabras tuyas bastaron para enamorarme y para darme fe? Nunca creí en el futuro, hasta que tus palabras llenaron mi corazón que gracias a ti y a Mogu se lleno de luz, una luz con la que lucharía hasta el final, una luz con la que sabia que nunca debía rendirme. Acaricie el rostro de Mogu, me dijo que no me moviera, sonreí y cerré los ojos para poder descansar. Pasaron unas horas desde que me desperté, mire a mi lado y ahí yacía Mogu profundamente dormido, sonreí y acaricie su cabello blanco que siempre estaba revuelto. Cogí mi espada y como siempre fue directa a mi espalda, me estire un poco y a pesar de que ya estaba curada la herida aun me dolía el pecho, me acerque a Mogu y le moví lentamente para despertarle, el pequeño se puso una mano en el ojo derecho y la otra la uso para bostezar.

-¿Es que no puedes luchar sin acabar mal?-me pregunto, yo solté una risa.

-Pero si la culpa es tuya, vamos aun nos queda algo mas que afrontar-le dije.

Mogu se levanto y una vez todo listo pusimos rumbo hasta una sala, al abrirla solo nos inundo la oscuridad, de mi espada salio una luz que nos guiaba entre las sombras, en poco tiempo allí estaba el cuerpo de Bhunivelze el cual Lightning destrozo. El dios abrió sus ojos y nos miro, entonces una sonrisa se coloco en su horrible rostro, trato de levantarse pero apenas pudo.

-Así que Etro te ha dado lo poco que quedaba de ella-me dijo.

-Así que seguías vivo, hoy sera tu fin para siempre-le dije.

-Eres muy valiente viejo Valedor, pero eso no te servirá no ahora-me dijo.

Entonces volvió a regenerarse mire a Bhunivelze, esta vez Mogu se puso a mi lado y saco su arco y me dijo: "Esta no es solo tu batalla, yo también quiero ayudarte". Ambos asentimos con la cabeza y con una sonrisa, sin duda alguna nos lanzamos al ataque, la batalla duro horas pero debíamos ganar costase lo que costase. El dios parecía que cada vez se hacia mas fuerte pero aun así no nos rendiríamos seguiríamos luchando hasta que cayésemos. Nos dio un golpe certero a ambos y cuando creíamos que ya estaba todo perdido dos espadas se cruzaron frente al dios, alce la mirada y vi a Noel, me quede de piedra era el, el verdadero. Poco después otra espada ataco a Bhunivelze esta vez era Lightning, unos puños fugaces golpearon el rostro de Bhunivelze, Snow, un golpe fulminante tiro a Bhunivelze al suelo era Fang, unos disparos sieron paso a unas cuerdas que sujetaron a Bhunivelze, Sahz y Vanille, un boomerang eléctrico golpeo a Bhunivelze ese era Hope y una mano toco mi hombro, hay estabas tu me ayudaste a levantarme y miraste mi nuevo aspecto con una sonrisa, Mogu chillando tu nombre te abrazo y tu le correspondiste. Todos nos miramos yo cerré los ojos para luego abrirlos y con ayuda de todos derribamos a Bhunivelze definitivamente, el cuerpo de Bhunivelze se deshizo entre la luz, todo se ilumino y el caos se esfumo, ya no habría mas batallas, ya no habría mas oscuridad. Entonces Mogu se lanzo a abrazarme correspondí al abrazo y todos nos miraron algo sorprendidos baje la mirada y mire a todos.

-Llevaos a Mogu-les pedí.

-¿Que? ¿Que pasara contigo?-me pregunto Noel.

-Para mi...no hay lugar en ese nuevo mundo, yo me quedare aquí-le dije.

-Pero...Después de todo el viaje que has hecho, no puedes quedarte aquí-me dijo Mogu.

-Mogu, este viaje ha sido para darme cuenta de muchas cosas, pero por mas que me pidas que vaya no puedo. Podéis perdonarme pero la culpa seguirá en mi corazón, yo no puedo ser salvado, volverá a ocurrir todo no pienso arriesgarme-le dije seriamente.

-Pero...Caius, pensé que luchabas para que los dos fuéramos salvados-me dijo.

-Luchaba para protegerte y para que tu fueras salvado, yo no merezco salvación alguna, solo merezco muerte y sufrimiento-le dije bajando la mirada.

-¡No puedes hacernos esto! Vinimos aquí con la esperanza de que tu también pudieras venir con nosotros, Caius yo nunca te he odiado, lo que hiciste fue por Yuul y ahora has salvado a Mogu. Por favor Caius, ven con nosotros-me dijiste, me gire para mirarte en tus ojos había esperanza, toque mi corazón que latía con fuerza.

-Serah...-susurre tu nombre luego os mire todos, todos vosotros me sonreíais incluso Lightning.-Esta bien, supongo que me estáis dando una nueva oportunidad-

-Así se habla tío-me dijo Snow poniendo su brazo al rededor de mi cuello.

-Dime Caius...¿Crees en los milagros?-me preguntaste y yo con una sonrisa te dije.

-Ahora si-

Llegamos al nuevo mundo, Mogu iba cogido de mi mano mire todo no había monstruos, solo gente viviendo feliz y sonriente, cuando mire hacia un coche que había aparcado vi a alguien que jamas pensé que vería, mi hermano mayor Ballad. Corrí a abrazarle el me correspondió, nunca te había olvidado y mas porque eramos prácticamente iguales con la única diferencia de que tu cabello era negro y tus ojos rojos. Aun recuerdo tu muerte, moriste delante de mi defendiendo a Yuul y a pesar de ser hermano eramos como rivales, del coche bajo tu prometida, una chica de cabello blanco largo, ojos azules y piel morena se llamaba Ángela, ella siempre con una sonrisa, también nos abrazamos y todos sonreíamos. Me acerque a vosotros y os presente a mi familia todos eramos felices. Aquel día festejamos mi llegada y la de Mogu en la casa de mi hermano, prepararon un asado a pesar de que sabia que yo era vegetariano. Mire el cielo estrellado esta vez llevaba una ropa diferente iba vestid de traje y con el pelo sujetado con una coleta alta, mientras mi flequillo estaba suelto, soplo un poco de viento y entonces alguien cogió mi brazo, te mire ibas vestida con un vestido de un rosa pálido algo que quedaba bien con el color de tu cabello y hacia resaltar tus ojos azules. Nos quedamos mirándonos hasta que nos entro la risa, estaba claro no sabíamos de que hablar suspire y luego volví a mirarte.

-Se te ve feliz-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si...hace mucho que no soy feliz, ahora que lo soy quiero demostrarlo-le dije mirándola.

-Eso, esta bien...¿Que harás ahora?-me pregunto.

-Supongo que...buscare trabajo y me comprare una casa mas grande que la de mi hermano solo para fastidiarle-le dije y ambos empezamos a reír.

-Eso, esta bien, te deseo suerte, espero que volvamos a vernos-me dijo mirando al suelo para luego alzar su mirada con una sonrisa.

-Seguro que nos volvemos a ver, ya lo veras-te dije acariciando tu rostro.

Luego regresamos con los demás y nos tiramos toda la noche festejando el logro. Ahora empezaba mi nueva vida y miraba con fe al futuro un futuro que nos mostraba la luz de la esperanza. Pronto nos volveremos a ver porque el destino nos tiene preparada una gran historia en la que, todos acabaran colaborando de eso estoy seguro. Estaba en mi cuarto tumbado en la cama, mirando por la ventana, no se porque pero la Luna se veía mejor desde aquí me gustaba esta tranquilidad que se respiraba sin problemas, sin miedos. La gente podía descansar tranquila y sin temor eso...me encantaba...cerré los ojos y caí en las garras del sueño.

* * *

Todo esto es el prologo, tengo un pequeño problema con el capitulo 12, es que me esta costando mucho de escribir, pero hare lo que pueda, ya se que este fanfic tiene pocos fans. Sin embargo no pienso rendirme, asi que como sea lo acabare, perdon por tardar tanto en subirlo pero estuve algo ocupada, lo siento y espero que hayan disfrutado del prologo.


	6. Reencuentro

**********Los personajes de Lightning Returns Final Fantasy XIII no me pertenecen.**********

¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado ya? Cerca de cinco años desde que nos separamos, todos tomamos un rumbo diferente yo trabajo en un buffet libre el mas prestigioso de la ciudad, me dedico a cocinar platos de lujo para que todos disfruten de ellos, a veces me dedico a dar clases particulares para niños pequeños. Esa es mi vida, siempre ocupado tampoco es que tuviera tiempo para ofrecérselo a otra persona. Cumplí mi palabra, me compre una casa mas grande que la de mi hermano lo malo es que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, era una casa enorme, tenia diez habitaciones y cada una con un baño, el salón era amplio y daba al jardín en el cual tenia una piscina, la cocina era enorme perfecta para mi y sin olvidar el garaje donde guardaba mi moto y mi coche.

Me tumbe sobre el sofá con forma de ele que tenia en el sofá, aun faltaba para que me fuera a trabajar y me moría del aburrimiento. Odiaba trabajar por la noche ya que me levantaba temprano para recibir a mis alumnos y cuando se iban no sabia que hacer lo malo de tener una casa tan grande y vivir solo es que...te aburres. Decidí empezar a cocinar ya se acercaba la hora de comer y no tenia nada preparado, así que cogí varios ingredientes y comencé a preparar un poco de pasta con salsa de tomate, de segundo plato me haría una ensalada cesar y para acabar de postre tomaría un helado de chocolate.

Mientras cocinaba prendí la televisión para ver las noticias, me lleve una sorpresa al ver que Noel era el cantante mas famoso de Estados Unidos, me alegraba ver que le iba bien. Cuando acabe de cocinar me dispuse a comer y una ve acabe me puse a fregar los platos, entonces llamaron a la puerta de mi casa. Cuando abrí vi que era el hombre que cuidaba de mis caballos, tenia un pequeño establo un poco mas arriba donde tenia dos caballos y un potro. Entonces me dijo que la yegua estaba dando a luz, ambos corrimos hasta el establo donde la atendimos y después de unas horas la pudimos ayudar, no se como no acabe vomitando ya que nada mas había comido tuve que ayudarla a sacar al potro.

Cuando me fije en la hora tuve que salir corriendo de allí o llegaría tarde al trabajo, llegue a casa y me cambie de ropa mas veloz que un rayo, luego cogí mi uniforme, me puse el casco y por ultimo me subí en la moto poniendo rumbo al buffet. Después de quince minutos en moto aparque para dirigirme dentro del restaurante, rápidamente entre en una sala donde me cambie de ropa y la puse en la taquilla que me correspondía me acabe de poner el delantal y entre en la cocina, cuando los vi a todos sin ánimos me enfade y empece a dar ordenes. A decir verdad yo era el jefe de cocina, hacia cuatro años me saque el titulo profesional de cocinero y al entrar aquí logre que me ascendieran rápidamente con esfuerzo.

Los cocineros de solían llamar "El demonio Caius" y es que a decir verdad yo era demasiado estricto y no paraba de gritarles, muchos me temían pero sabían que yo era solo así con el trabajo. Mientras cocinaba el jefe entro y me pidió que saliera a atender mesas ya que solo tenían un camarero atendiendo y yo era el mas rápido para atender, me quite el delantal y salí fuera. Al salir vi a miles de hombres y mujeres todos llenos de lujosos anillos o de collares, trajes y vestidos, esa gente me ponía enfermo se creían de lo mejor solo por tener dinero, ellos nunca sabrán que es el trabajo duro. Entonces me sorprendí al ver quienes entraban al restaurante nada mas y nada menos que Serah, Lightning, Mogu y Snow, no me quedo otra que ir a atenderlos.

-¿Tienen cita previa?-les pregunte.

-¡Caius!-exclamo Mogu para correr a abrazarme.

-Cuanto has crecido, pero no tengo tiempo para eso estoy trabajando-le dije a Mogu correspondiendo.

-Menuda sorpresa encontrarte aquí trabajando-me dijo Lightning.

-Bueno, seguidme os daré la mejor mesa del lugar-les dije.

Entonces les lleve hasta una mesa para cuatro personas que tenia vistas al mar, el restaurante estaba situado en la playa justo en la parte de las rocas tenia unas vistas hermosas de noche. Cuando se sentaron empece a tomarles nota de que querían beber entonces uno de mis compañeros se acerco a mi y me dijo que me necesitaban en la cocina cuanto antes, acaso ¿No podían estar si mi ni cinco minutos? Suspire y me dirigí a la cocina, en la que todo era un desastre.

-¿¡Pero se puede saber que hacéis pedazo de vagos!? ¡Venga os quiero ver moviendo el culo! ¡Tenemos el restaurante a rebozar de gente y vosotros aquí sin hacer nada!-les grite.

-¡Poneos a cocinar que el demonio ha llegado!-grito uno a lo que todos soltaron una risa, suspire y me cruce de brazos.

Todos nos pusimos manos a la obra y dimos a relucir nuestros mejores platos para satisfacer el paladar de estos cerdos glotones, sobre las once el restaurante se fue vaciando y ya no hacia falta tanta comida, solo quedaban las personas a las cuales les apetecía quedarse para tomar un café o una infusión. Cogí algo de comida y salí de la cocina para poder cenar, me senté en un lugar algo apartado junto con mis compañeros con los que gastábamos bromas y reíamos. Yo fui el ultimo en quedarme en aquella mesa, solo como siempre, mientras tomaba el postre alguien me estiro del brazo, cuando mire vi que era Mogu que estaba con una sonrisa.

-Tus gritos se oían hasta aquí-me dijo riéndose.

-Lo siento, pero es la única manera de que trabajen-le dije soltando una pequeña risa.

-Te he echado de menos en estos cinco años, Caius ahora que hemos vuelto a encontrarnos no te vayas otra vez-me dijo Mogu, baje la mirada era cierto, desaparecí de la noche a la mañana para buscarme un buen futuro, sin duda lo encontré a costa de alejarme de los que se preocupaban por mi.

-Mogu...bueno ahora sabes donde trabajo, puedes venir a verme siempre que quieras-le dije.

-Pero yo quiero pasar tiempo contigo, como cuando estábamos en Nova Chrysalia...Caius has cambiado...-me dijo.

-Mogu, comprende que yo trabajo si no es aquí también es en mi casa por mas que quiera no podre tener tanto tiempo para ti-le dije entonces Serah se acerco a nosotros.

-¿Te esta molestando?-me pregunto.

-Para nada, Mogu jamas me molestaría-le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien, Mogu nos vamos ya así que ve despidiéndote-le dijo Serah.

-¡Serah! Dale tu numero de teléfono a Caius, así podre hablar con el-le dijo Mogu algo que nos sorprendió a ambos.

-Bueno si a el no le molesta-dijo Serah.

-Claro que no me molesta, es mas me encantaría-le dije.

Después de darme su numero nos despedimos y se fueron, trate de no saltar de alegría yo que creía que esto solo pasaba en los cuentos de hadas, ahora tenia la oportunidad de poder hablar contigo gracias a Mogu. Poco después ayude a limpiar el lugar y dejarlo todo listo para el día siguiente, en el cual yo entraba por la mañana. Una vez todo listo salí del local cerca de las doce y media de la noche, fui al parking y me puse el casco para luego volver a mi casa, aparque en el garaje y deje el casco arriba de una mesa que tenia allí. Subí y no se porque pero a veces tenia la ilusión de que mi familia me recibiera pero sabia que eso nunca seria así, me fui hasta mi cuarto donde me di una ducha así me relajaba y dormiría mejor, al salir me seque el cabello con un secador y poco después me puse unos boxers y me tire sobre la cama donde me quede dormido. El despertador sonó cerca de las nueve de la mañana, lo apague para luego bostezar, me estire y me fui a vestir. Una ve vestido baje para prepararme el desayuno, me puse la radio entonces sonó mi canción favorita y no pude evitar el bailarla mientras la tarareaba y preparaba unas tostadas. Después de desayunar recogí todo y así como cada día me dedique a ir a mi trabajo, sin pensar en el aterrador futuro con el que me encontraría al llegar a mi trabajo


	7. Accidente

************Los personajes de Lightning Returns Final Fantasy XIII no me pertenecen.************

Como siempre, después de quince minutos en moto llegue a mi trabajo, aparque la moto y entre, fui a cambiarme y a guardar mis cosas luego me dirigí a la cocina donde estaban preparando la comida, hasta que no fueran las doce no abríamos pero ya teníamos que empezar a cocinar. Cuando toda la comida estuvo pronto abrieron el restaurante que como siempre nosotros nos encargábamos de recibir a la gente con una sonrisa guiándola hacia sus mesas y preguntándoles que iban a beber, así era el día a día en este lugar.

Debido a que empece a tener calor me recogí el pelo en una coleta alta y recogí mi flequillo con unas horquillas así el pelo no caería sobre la comida cuando cocinase. Como siempre me solían ir cambiando de puesto de cocinero a camarero y de camarero a cocinero. Cerca de las dos de la tarde cuando empezábamos a tener mas gente empece a ver humo negro saliendo de la cocina algo que me extraño, me dirigí rápidamente hacia allí entonces me encontré a mis compañeros tosiendo por el humo sin percatarse de que la cocina estaba empezando a arder en llamas, les grite que salieran corriendo de allí mientras un compañero y yo tratábamos de apagar el fuego con unos extintores, pero fue en vano el fuego iba creciendo mas y mas, debíamos de hacer algo o el local acabaría en ruinas.

Empezamos a gritarle a la gente que se fuera ya que el fuego que había en la cocina no tardaría en salir la gente se lo tomo a risa, mientras yo me desesperaba a pesar de haber fuego solo pensaban en seguir hablando y comiendo. Mi compañero y yo nos miramos unos momentos y volvimos a la cocina, que estaba arruinada por el fuego, la cocina entera estaba en llamas, el fuego comenzó a salir por la puerta, otra vez cogimos los extintores pero no hacían nada solo retrasar el avance, el jefe vino corriendo a ver la situación y cuando vio que no era buena comenzó a gritarle a la gente, pero ni caso.

El fuego comenzó a asomarse por la recepción debido a que la cocina estaba al lado de esta, las chicas salieron corriendo de allí y cuando la gente vio aquello se percato de que íbamos en serio. Todo el mundo comenzó a salir corriendo sin control, pero los detuvimos debían de salir con cuidado, no podían pisarse entre ellos para salvarse, aun había tiempo de sobra evacuamos a la gente poco a poco y después de unos minutos todos pudieron salir. El local comenzó a arder y rápidamente llamamos a los bomberos, entonces una de las camareras no encontraba a su hermana y desde dentro pudimos oír un grito, ella estaba dentro. Sin pensármelo dos veces me adentre en el local, trataron de detenerme pero fue imposible, empece a llamarla y los gritos provenían de la sala donde guardábamos nuestras cosas, la puerta estaba ardiendo, pero aun así la derribe quemándome el brazo derecho, grite por el dolor y con mi brazo izquierdo apague el fuego que tenia sobre mi camisa, ella al verme corrió a ayudarme.

Una vez pude quitarme el fuego ambos salimos de esa sala al salir, una parte del techo se cayo entonces pude sentir un dolor sobre mi rostro, justo donde el flequillo me solía tapar la cara sentí que me ardía, pero no llego a darme en el ojo, salimos corriendo de allí sentía el fuego sobre mi piel pero no me importo, solo me importaba salir de allí y protegerla...así como tuve que proteger a Mogu en su día. Cuando vi la luz del sol no me lo podía creer había salido y la chica estaba sana y salva, pero yo...caí al suelo inconsciente y apatir de ahí no recuerdo nada mas. Cuando desperté me encontraba en una habitación, trate de levantarme pero el dolor me lo impedio entonces pude ver como mi hermano entraba acompañado de su novia.

-Tranquilo, con calma, al menos has despertado-me dijo acercándose.

-¿Donde...donde...estoy?-le pregunte aun con dolor.

-En el hospital, has estado dos días inconsciente ¿No lo recuerdas? El restaurante empezó a arder en llamas y tu te metiste para salvar a una chica, has acabado con algunas quemaduras pero por suerte no son muy graves-me dijo, cerré los ojos y lo recordé todo.

-Bueno, hemos pedido por ti la baja en el trabajo, tampoco es que la necesitaras el restaurante esta en ruinas y están mirando cuanto vale el arreglo-me dijo Ángela con su típico tono serio en la voz.

-Tengo...que avisar...a mis alumnos...Ballad...ve a mi casa...y avísales...-le dije a Ballad.

-No te preocupes, ya me he encargado de eso, ahora solo preocúpate en descansar-me dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo asentí y me dedique a cerrar los ojos, me pesaban los parpados quizá fuera por los calmantes, pero solo sabia una cosa que quería dormir y nada mas. Volví a abrir los ojos esta vez era de noche y mi hermano dormía en una silla que estaba a mi lado, trate de levantarme para ir al baño, pero cuando entre no pude evitar pegar un grito al ver que mi cara estaba llena de vendas, las únicas partes donde no habían vendajes eran en los ojos y en la boca.

Ballad se despertó corriendo para ver que me pasaba y me encontró en el suelo llorando, se acerco a mi y me abrazo, yo correspondí, jamas me espere despertarme y verme con la cara vendada, no recordaba que le había pasado acaso...¿Toda mi cara estaba quemada? ¿Solo estaría la mitad? ¿Mi rostro estaba desfigurado? Recuerdo, que esa noche me costo dormir. Al día siguiente vinieron a cambiarme las vendas, me quitaron las de la cara y apartaron mi flequillo para poder curarme la quemadura que tenia, por suerte no era grave y mi rostro estaba casi perfecto pero una pequeña parte del lado izquierdo estaba quemada. No llegaba a dañar mi ojo izquierdo ni nada grave, al poco rato me volvieron a vendar la cara y luego empezaron con el brazo derecho que era el que peor estaba. Tenia toda la piel quemada del brazo derecho y parte del pecho, sin embargo el brazo izquierdo estaba menos grave pero aun así la piel estaba quemada.

Después de curarme me trajeron el desayuno del cual yo apenas comí, se me fue el hambre al ver mi piel quemada y a pesar de que Ballad insistiera no pudo hacer nada. El día era aburrido en el hospital no es que me apeteciese salir a caminar y encontrarme a mas gente en mal estado, odiaba estos lugares en la televisión no había nada y Ballad tenia que trabajar al igual que Ángela. Entonces mire mi móvil y sin dudarlo lo cogí, busque el numero de Serah y la llame, para mi sorpresa fue Snow el que atendió, le pedí que me pasara con Mogu y así lo hizo después de buscarlo por media casa me paso con el.

-¡Caius! Ya era hora de que llamaras...-me dijo Mogu.

-Perdona, no he podido llamarte antes, quiero pedirte algo, ven al hospital te estaré esperando en la habitación doscientos veinte, en la segunda planta, pero ven tu solo-le dije.

-¿Ha pasado algo malo?-me pregunto preocupado.

-Ya lo veras cuando llegues...date prisa...por favor-le pedí y colgué.

Me quede un rato esperando entonces por la puerta entro Mogu acompañado de Serah y Snow, a pesar de que le dijera que viniera solo Mogu se quedo de piedra al verme, yo baje la mirada. Todos me miraban con cara de sorpresa y a la vez de tristeza, odiaba que me tuvieran pena que me vieran débil y frágil, era lo que mas odiaba, se acercaron a mi y sentí como los brazos de Mogu me abrazaban débilmente para no hacerme daño, correspondí al abrazo y luego nos separamos.

-Me dijiste que viniera solo pero...cuando dijiste de venir al hospital insistieron en venir-me dijo Mogu.

-No pasa nada-le dije.

-¿Que te ha ocurrido?-me pregunto Snow.

-El restaurante se incendio y realmente no recuerdo exactamente como acabe así-le dije con la mirada baja, entonces Ballad entro por la puerta.

-Bueno, creo que ya sabéis demasiado, dejad a Mogu y a Caius a solas tienen que hablar de sus cosas-les dijo Ballad tras llevarse a Snow y Serah y luego cerrar la puerta. Mogu se quedo mirándome y yo le sonreí débilmente.

-Caius...todo lo malo te pasa a ti...no es justo...-murmuro Mogu.

-Lo se...Mogu te voy a pedir algo...por favor ven a mi casa no me atrevo a estar solo, pienso que volverá a salir el fuego, tengo miedo de acercarme a la cocina empezar a cocinar y que me vuelva a pasar lo mismo-le dije casi entre lagrimas.

-Esta bien, se lo diré a Serah seguro que acepta-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias...-susurre.

Después de un rato hablando con Mogu tuvo que irse, Ballad se quedaría conmigo como cada noche para cuidarme, al rato me trajeron la cena y hoy pude descansar mas tranquilo con dolor, pero al menos sin preocupaciones.

* * *

_**Warrioroflight5:**_Quiero pedir disculpas por no seguir este fanfic, prometo seguirlo e intentar llevarlo a su fin. Espero tener el apoyo de muchos, a todo esto pido disculpas tambien porque cuando iba a continuar el fanfic de "Lo siento pero, le amo" cai enferma y estuve 3 semanas ingresada en el hospital. Nada mas pueda continuare con estos dos y hare lo posible por terminarlos espero que les gusten mis fanfics y cualquier duda me la pueden preguntar aqui o en mi twitter DarkRomina


	8. Algo pasa con Noel y Serah

**************Los personajes de Lightning Returns Final Fantasy XIII no me pertenecen.**************

Después de estar un mes en el hospital, me dieron el alta y mandarían a un medico cada dos días a mi casa para que me curara las heridas. A Serah no le importo que Mogu viniera a vivirse conmigo es mas, comprendió el miedo que siento, mientras Mogu estaba feliz decía que así podría pasar mas tiempo conmigo. Al llegar a casa Mogu se quedo sorprendido no se esperaba que viviera en un lugar así, según el era una casa muy grande para solo una persona, al menos ahora había dos así que se aprovecharía mejor.

Cuando intente cocinar no pude, tuve que salir corriendo de la cocina y Mogu encargarse de apagar el fuego, recuerdo su mirada estaba sorprendido claro el estaba acostumbrado a verme serio y sin temor a nada como cuando vivíamos en Nova Chrysalia. Los días iban pasando y mis heridas poco a poco iban sanando, sin embargo se quedarían cicatrices algo que no me hizo gracia, pero no había forma de quitarlas a menos que me hiciera una operación. Como todos los días lleve a Mogu al colegio donde me despedí de el y regrese a casa, cuando abrí el correo me encontré con una postal, provenía de Estados Unidos me sorprendí al ver que fue Noel quien me la envió en la postal ponía:

"Caius, cogeré un vuelo y estaré allí el miércoles mi vuelo llegara sobre las cuatro te esperare en el aeropuerto".

Di un suspiro y volví a mirar la postal no me podía creer que Noel volviese y mas sabiendo lo famoso que era allí. Los días parecían que pasaban lentamente quizá fuera porque quería verle, cuando se lo conté a Mogu se alegro mucho al saberlo y el se dedico a decírselo a Serah que también se puso feliz. Aquel día Mogu no quería ir al colegio ya que quería ver a Noel, pero acabo yendo por mas que no quisiera, cogí mi coche y puse rumbo al aeropuerto tarde un rato en llegar, luego aparque y baje para ir a mirar los vuelos. El vuelo de Noel se había retrasado una media hora así que decidí dar unas vueltas por el aeropuerto ya que nunca había estado allí, de repente sentí como alguien me abrazaba y que casi me tira al suelo, trate de no gritar ya que me dolió que me tocara las heridas.

-Va monos pitando de aquí...-me susurro al oído para darme cuenta de que era la voz de Noel.

Yo no entendía nada, solo le hice caso, le cogí de la mano y salimos de allí corriendo entonces me pude percatar de que la prensa nos perseguía rápidamente nos situamos en el parking y bajamos por las escaleras. Noel se subió al coche y yo puse su maleta en el maletero para luego subir y salir de allí, trate de respirar y baje la ventana para tomar un poco de aire hacia mucho tiempo que no corría de esa manera.

-Algún día, saldrá en las noticias que mi muerte la causo un cantante famoso, escapando de los periodistas y yo acabe con un paro cardíaco-le dije pero el solo soltó una risa.

-Venga ya, esto no es nada antiguamente era yo el que acababa cansado y eras tu el que me regañaba-me dijo aun riéndose.

-Yo no le veo la gracia...aparte ya estoy algo mayor para estas cosas-le dije y esta vez ambos reímos.

Nos pasamos todo el camino hablando y como no, Noel se percato de los vendajes y comenzó a preguntar no me quedo otra que contarle todo el accidente y todo lo que había pasado mientras el estaba en América. Sin embargo cuando le pregunte sobre el respondía con evasivas o cambiaba de tema, estaba claro algo había sucedido allí y Noel trataba de ocultarlo de alguna manera. En poco tiempo llegamos a casa deje el coche en el garaje y Noel se quedo sorprendido al ver mi casa no se esperaba algo así, no se porque pero me daba la sensación de que me tenían como si fuera pobre o que no podría triunfar en la vida, sin embargo yo les mostraba todo lo contrario.

Deje que Noel se alojase en una habitación y se percato de que alguien mas vivía conmigo y le dije que era Mogu, entonces recordé que tenia que ir a buscarle y Noel decidió acompañarme. Ambos fuimos al colegio, donde Mogu al ver a Noel se le tiro encima para abrazarle, el antiguo cazador recibió a Mogu con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa, después regresamos a casa donde obligue a Noel a cocinar ya que yo no me atrevía a acercarme a la cocina. A la noche estábamos acabando de cenar, Noel y yo fuimos a fregar los platos mientras Mogu se iba a dormir al poco rato acabamos y yo me tumbe en el sofá para relajarme un poco, Noel se sentó a mi lado y me miro con una sonrisa, yo acaricie su rostro en estos años le había echado de menos, al fin y al cabo fui su maestro y me alegraba volver a tenerle cerca. Noel cerro los ojos para caer en un profundo sueño, al rato yo también me quede dormido. Cuando desperté mire a mi alrededor estaba tumbado en el sofá y con una manta encima, mire a los lados y no pude ver a Noel. Subí a mi habitación para darme una ducha y después llamar a Mogu, tras llamar al pequeño busque a Noel en su habitación pero no estaba, comencé a preocuparme cuando no atendía al móvil.

-¿Que ocurre?-me pregunto Mogu.

-Noel...se ha ido-le dije.

Después de desayunar y de dejar a Mogu en el colegio me puse a buscar a Noel por toda la ciudad, entonces llame a Ballad y le pedí que recogiera a Mogu a las cinco para llevarlo a casa de Serah. Serian sobre las siete de la tarde el sol comenzaba a bajar, yo estaba en un parque donde había un gran lago ya cansado me senté sobre un banco, deje que la brisa me llenara por completo y es que el olor de las flores me recordaba a mi añorada Paddra. Estaba cansado de buscar a Noel, entonces recordé que en el coche tenia un libro de sopa de letras(*), fui a cogerlo junto con un lápiz, me puse unas gafas para poder leer(*) y volví a sentarme en el banco. A lo mejor esto me ayudaba a tranquilizarme y a pensar con mas claridad. Poco a poco fui rellenando huecos con palabras y cuando quise darme cuenta a mi lado se podían oír los pequeños sollozos de una mujer, yo no es que fuera cotilla pero siempre he estado escuchando a todas las personas que necesitaban ser escuchadas...

-¿Que te pasa?-le pregunte mientras leía los significados de algunas palabras y las buscaba.

-Pues...mi prometido...me ha dejado...por otra...-comenzó a contarme.-Y me...he peleado con...mi hermana...ya ni se...si tengo amigos...todos me dejan tirada...-me contó.

-Comprendo, bueno si yo te contara...el lugar donde trabajaba se incendio y yo salí herido de gravedad por ayudar a alguien y mi "hijo", se ha escapado y llevo buscándolo todo el día-le dije tras girar a verla y darme cuenta de que era Serah.

-Caius...-susurro ella aun con lagrimas.

Yo saque un pañuelo de mi bolsillo para limpiarle las lagrimas, entonces sentí como me abrazaba, correspondí al abrazo y trate de calmarla. Fue entonces cuando recordé todo lo que me paso en aquel mundo, cuando oía su voz en mis sueños. Serah se separo de mi quitándose las lagrimas y dándome las gracias por haberla escuchado.

-Caius...¿Puedo pedirte algo mas?-me pregunto.

-Claro,¿De que se trata?-le pregunte.

-Me gustaría...volver a hablar contigo a pesar de tener tu numero el único que te llama es Mogu, y nunca hablamos así que...si quieres mañana podríamos quedar aquí por la tarde-me dijo mirándome a los ojos, sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban y me di media vuelta para que no pudiera verme rojo.

-Esta bien...pero...he de buscar a Noel-le dije con voz temblorosa.

-Te ayudare, al fin y al cabo Noel es mi amigo-me dijo con una sonrisa.

Poco después decidí llevarla a su casa donde Mogu la esperaba, me despedí de ellos y regrese a casa donde me encontré con Ballad. Allí me entrego una carta, era la invitación a su boda corrí a abrazarlo para felicitarle, al rato se fue no quería que Ángela se enfadara con el. Entre en casa, estaba vacía como cada vez que entraba, al acercarme al cajón donde guardaba las llaves me percate de algo...me faltaba una llave estaba seguro de que Noel se la había llevado. Por un momento dude de confiar en el pero luego me quite esa idea de la cabeza, al fin y al cabo para mi era como un hijo y yo para el su padre, seria incapaz de...hacer algo malo. Suspire y me dirigí a la cocina donde se suponía que iba a hacer la cena, pero con el temor acabe por pedir una pizza, una vez recogí todo me senté en el sofá para mirar un poco la tele y por ultimo irme a dormir.

(*)Si, Caius con una sopa de letras, el pobre se aburre mucho

(*)Yo soy la única que cree, que a Caius le quedan bien unas gafas, ademas solo las usaría para leer o hacer la sopa de letras


	9. Buena suerte, mala suerte

**************Los personajes de Lightning Returns Final Fantasy XIII no me pertenecen.**************

Serian las cuatro de la mañana cuando empece a oír un ruido extraño, que provenía del salón. Me levante lentamente volviendo a oír el ruido, entonces empece a bajar las escaleras que daban al salón. Desde las entrañas de la oscuridad se veían tres sombras, las escaleras hicieron un pequeño chillido al ser de madera algo que maldije. Las sombras me miraron e iniciaron una huida, corrí tras ellos que salieron por el jardín y lograron escapar. Volví dentro y encendí las luces para ver que me habían robado la televisión de la cocina y un reloj que había dejado en la mesa. Llame a la policía que, al decirle que habían entrado a robar a mi casa entonces vinieron hasta aquí. Les explique la situación y lo que me habían robado, les dije que solo habían sido tres personas, revisaron las cerraduras y me dijeron que nadie las había forzado y me dijeron que cambiara la cerradura. Antes de irse me aseguraron que buscarían a los culpables, después se fueron. No dormí en toda la noche, mas bien, no podía. No habían forzado la cerradura, eso significa que tenían la llave, me faltaba la de repuesto así que...¡Noel! Seguro fue el. No, imposible mi propio hijo no podría robarme, trate de convencerme. Claro, cabía la posibilidad de que le quitaran la llave pero...¿Como sabrían que era de esta casa? Trate de calmarme.

Fui a la cocina y me prepare un te, entonces llamaron a la puerta de mi casa y fui a abrir. Era el encargado del establo que vivía cerca, me dijo preocupado que había visto a la policía y venia a preguntar si había pasado algo. Le dije que no se preocupara y entonces me explico que, Noel había estado en los establos preguntando cuanto costarían los caballos. También me explico que Noel no tenia buena cara, decidí no decir nada y le pedí que volviera a su casa y que no se preocupara.

Suspire cansado, me tumbe en el sofá y sin darme cuenta me quede dormido. Desperté sobre las nueve de la mañana, me frote los ojos y subí a ducharme. Luego llame a un cerrajero que en una hora vino hasta aquí con una cerradura nueva y una llave nueva, después de que hiciera su trabajo le pague y se fue. Después de desayunar me puse la ropa de montar a caballo y subí hasta los establos donde cogí a mi caballo Bahamut, su nombre proviene de ese compañero mio que siempre me acompaño, tras dar una vuelta y despejarme un poco la cabeza deje a mi caballo y volví a casa. Donde, como no, me cambie de ropa ya por tercera vez. Como vi que la hora de la comida se acercaba decidí comenzar a cocinar algo, poco a poco el miedo iba desapareciendo y hacer una ensalada no requería usar el fuego. Y yo que pensaba que mis días eran aburridos, llega Noel y se lía una buena. Entonces recordé que había quedado con Serah así que cogí el móvil y decidí llamarla para preguntarle la hora. Sin embargo, no me atendió, pegue un suspiro y tire el móvil sobre la mesa mientras servia la comida. Mientras comía me sonó el móvil y vi que era el numero de Serah, no dude en contestar.

-¿Caius? Perdona, es que estaba dando clases-se disculpo.

-No importa, oye lo de esta tarde...¿Sigue en pie no?-le pregunte.

-Claro, si quieres aparir de las seis estoy libre-me dijo como siempre con su tono dulce en la voz.

-Pues...allí a las seis y media-le dije.

-Esta bien, Mogu estaba preocupado ya que fue tu hermano el que lo trajo hasta aquí y no tu-me explico Serah.

-Es que...fui a buscar a Noel, sin éxito como te dije cuando te vi, ayer un amigo mio lo vio pero me preocupa, me dijo que no tenia buena cara. En fin ya lo hablaremos esta tarde-le dije.

-Esta bien, pues ya nos vemos-me dijo tras colgar.

Suspire lentamente y sentí como el corazón me iba a mil por hora luego pensé que parecía un adolescente loco de amor. Trate de quitarme aquello de la cabeza, sabia que eso era imposible pero aun así mi estúpido corazón no quería perder la esperanza. Las horas pasaban lentas y como no, yo me entretenía con mis amadas sopas de letras. Sentía que la hora se acercaba y me ponía mas nervioso sin saber porque, es decir si ya me ponía nervioso en casa delante de ella...¿Que? No sabría ni articular palabra alguna, a decir verdad mi personalidad había cambiado y es que cinco años viviendo con gente siempre sonriente no era lo mismo que vivir toda una vida con Yuul y ser el hombre serio, frio y calculador. Aquello ahora no lo necesitaba, ahora tenia familia tenia a mi hermano mayor y a su prometida, tenia a Noel y a Mogu, también tenia amigos. Debía demostrarle que había cambiado que ya no era ese hombre con el que se enfrento hacia ya muchos años. Eran las seis cuando salí de casa montado en mi moto, sobre las seis y veinte llegue al parque y me senté en el mismo banco que el de ayer. Tras esperar unos quince minutos apareció Serah corriendo, llevaba un vestido blanco y corto, que pegaba con las sandalias que llevaba y como no, con esa sonrisa.

-Perdona por llegar tarde-me dijo.

-Que va, yo acabo de llegar-mentí.

Nos sentamos y al principio ninguno sabia de que hablar, de vez en cuando nos mirábamos pero no surgía nada empece a pensar un tema y entonces di con la cable.

-Dentro de poco sera verano, las clases acabaran y todos los niños serán libres de estudiar por un tiempo-le dije.

-Tienes razón, ya hasta se me hace pesado corregir exámenes-me confeso y ambos reímos.-Oye...¿Que hay de Noel?-

-Veras...por la noche entraron a robar a mi casa y creo que Noel iba con los ladrones, ya que no forzaron la cerradura tenían la llave-le dije con pesadez.

-¿Enserio? Vaya, debes de estar pasándolo fatal...si quieres mañana podemos buscar juntos a Noel y aclararlo todo y recuerda no te rindas-me dijo.

-No hace falta, esta noche el vendrá a mi, seguro que intentara entrar otra vez-le dije recordando el "no te rindas" que oí en el otro mundo, ella siempre me daba esperanza.

Empezamos a hablar mas abiertamente como si nos tuviéramos mucha confianza el uno al otro, las horas pasaban y se iba haciendo la noche, entonces invite a Serah a cenar, ella dudo en que responder pero al final acepto. Decidimos ir a una pizzeria donde yo pedí una vegetariana algo que sorprendió mucho a Serah, fue entonces cuando le confesé mi "pequeño" secreto. Ambos reímos, todo era perfecto incluso me parecía un sueño, después de cenar la lleve hasta su casa donde nos despedimos con dos besos en la mejilla, fue entonces cuando algo me sorprendió. Serah dio media vuelta y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, para después separarse, se había puesto de puntillas para poder llegar a mis labios.

-Espero que volvamos a vernos pronto-me dijo tras irse.

Esboce una pequeña sonrisa, no se porque pero empezaba a pensar que mi suerte iba a cambiar. Regrese a casa y para mi sorpresa allí estaba Noel sentado esperándome, pegue un suspiro. Estaba profundamente dormido, así que lo tome en brazos y lo lleve dentro. Lo deje sobre su cama y pude ver unas notables ojeras, no solo eso si no que ya tenia algo de barba y se notaba que no se había duchado en días. Suspire y esta vez decidí encerrarlo bajo llave así no se escaparía, regrese a mi cuarto donde cerré la puerta y me senté entonces, lleve dos de mis dedos a mis labios recordando aquel pequeño beso, sonreí.

Me levante para empezar a quitarme la ropa mire mis quemaduras que ya habían mejorado bastante, sin embargo el buffet aun no estaba restaurado así que lo de trabajar aun tenia que esperar. Me tumbe sobre la cama y me quede dormido enseguida, la luz del sol entro por la ventana, abrí lentamente los ojos y me estire hoy comenzaba un nuevo día. Me dirigí a la habitación donde estaba Noel y pude oír como se estaba dando una ducha, suspire y decidí esperar a que saliese, al rato salio ya cambiado de ropa llevaba una camisa blanca, con una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos vaqueros grises que iban a juego con unas botas que llevaba.

-¿Por que me encerraste?-me pregunto algo enfadado.

-Porque sabia que al despertar te irías y te llevarías mi llave de repuesto, para mas tarde entrar a robar-le dije cruzándome de brazos.

-¿¡Robar!? Seria incapaz de robar a mi propio padre-se quejo el.

-Ayer lo hiciste, vamos Noel reconocería tu forma de correr y solo tu puedes dar esos mortales sin matarte-le dije mas serio.

Noel bajo la mirada, sabia que decía la verdad y eso le avergonzaba. Me acerque a el y le abrace, entonces correspondió, nos quedamos así un rato y el comenzó a llorar algo que no me sorprendió, Noel era un chico muy sentimental así que no era raro el verle llorar. Se separo de mi quitándose las lagrimas y le dije que bajaría a hacer el desayuno, Noel tardo en bajar mientras yo solo me dedicaba a cocinar algunas tostadas, a hacer un zumo de naranja...lo típico supongo. Al rato Noel se dejo ver y se sentó para desayunar fue entonces fue cuando me confeso algo que jamas me hubiera imaginado.

-Caius, quiero dejar la fama y no solo eso si no que...estoy metido en las drogas, creo que lo mio ya es adicción-me confeso.

-Espera...¿Que?-le pregunte para asegurarme.

-Ya me has oído quiero dejar la fama y soy adicto a las drogas por eso me escape, para conseguir mas-me dijo.

No daba crédito a aquellas palabras estaba claro, cada vez que la vida me daba un golpe de suerte me venían dos de mala, trate de aclarar aquello en mi mente. Me levante de la mesa susurrando: "Esto no me puede estar pasando". Primero se quema mi trabajo, luego yo salgo malherido y para rematar Noel es adicto a las drogas. Le mire tras coger las llaves y salir de casa, debía de salir, debía de ir a un lugar para poder aclararlo todo. No podía ser Noel cuando vino estaba bien, todo estaba bien después de pensar decidí poner rumbo a casa de la única persona que podría calmarme, iría a hablar con mi hermano mayor Ballad.


	10. Cita

**************Los personajes de Lightning Returns Final Fantasy XIII no me pertenecen.**************

Llegue a casa de mi hermano por un momento dude si en llamar a la puerta, pero ya que había venido hasta aquí...debía de hacerlo al fin y al cabo mi hermano siempre estuvo cuando lo necesite. Llame al timbre y en pocos segundo me abrió Ángela con una sonrisa en el rostro, a decir verdad ella era perfecta para mi hermano. Nada mas verme me cogió de la mano y me arrastro dentro de su casa, Ballad estaba tumbado en el sofá y rápidamente se levanto arreglándose la corbata que la tenia mal puesta, ante eso solté una pequeña risa. Entonces Ballad me abrazo y yo correspondí, luego le dije que necesitaba hablar con el a solas pego un suspiro y le dijo a Ángela que saldríamos a dar una vuelta. La mujer con una sonrisa le dijo que no llegara tarde y ambos se despidieron con un beso a lo que yo me sentí un poco incomodo así que salí fuera a esperarle. Mi hermano tardo un rato en salir algo que me sorprendió, pero bueno supongo que esa era la vida del enamorado o mejor dicho del prometido.

Ballad me dijo que me subiera a su coche, era mejor hablar en una cafetería así que pusimos rumbo a una cafetería que a Ballad le encantaba. He de decir que no era nada barata así que mas les valía hacer un buen café o perdían todo mi respeto. Después de que recogiéramos cada uno su café nos sentamos en unos sillones que daban a una gran ventana, entonces comenzó a llover. Ambos nos quedamos mirando la lluvia un rato, Ballad me miro y yo le mire entonces suspiramos.

-¿Que ha pasado esta vez? Debe de ser urgente si es que quieres hablar conmigo-me dijo.

-Pues...digamos que tengo algo de estrés mis problemas no paran de aumentar-comencé a decirle.

-¿Que tienes? ¿Mal de amores? ¿Se te ha muerto el...?-

-¡Para! No es nada de eso depravado-le regañe algo sonrojado el comenzó a reírse y la gente no pudo evitar mirarnos, haciendo que mi sonrojo aumentase.

-Lo siento, pero es que a ti no te puedo tomar enserio eres mi hermano pequeño-me dijo aun riéndose.

-Pues tómame mas enserio, lo estoy pasando mal-le dije tras tomar un sorbo de mi café aun caliente.-Veras ¿Te acuerdas de Noel? Pues ahora esta metido en las drogas, también entro a mi casa por la noche y me robo algunas cosas- le explique.

Se quedo un rato pensativo para llegar a la conclusión de que debía de desestresarme olvidar todos mis problemas, una opción era salir mas de casa, socializarme con mas gente...Suspire tenia razón no podía encerrarme en mi mismo siempre, debía de hacer algo entonces sonó mi móvil. Rápidamente atendí era Serah la que llamaba, me pidió si podía ir a buscarla a su casa ya que había discutido con Lightning, mire a mi hermano que estaba mirando la lluvia. Entonces le dije que iría a por ella pero tardaría un rato, a ella no le pareció importarle mientras yo fuera. Tras colgar le pedí a mi hermano que me llevara a mi casa, al llegar pude ver que Noel no estaba, me despedí de Ballad y cogí mi coche para ir a buscar a Serah. Al llegar estaba en el portal de su casa esta vez llevaba una camiseta negra con el logo de una tienda, unos pantalones vaqueros largos y unas botas negras cortas. Al ver mi coche corrió para subir al asiento del copiloto y no mojarse, entonces me hizo la típica pregunta de "¿A donde vamos?" Trate de pensar en algún sitio, entonces al ver el día así le dije que pasaríamos toda la mañana y tarde en el centro comercial.

A ella pareció alegrarle la idea y a mi no es que me importase, así que puse rumbo al centro comercial tras llegar deje el coche en el parking y ambos nos bajamos, Serah se puso a caminar a mi lado y ambos comenzamos a hablar. Después de estar horas yendo a tiendas de ropa a Serah le entro hambre y fuimos a un restaurante a comer algo, dimos unas vueltas mas y vimos que aun llovía. Fue entonces cuando Serah me dijo que jugáramos a los bolos había una bolera en el lugar, así que casi arrastras me llevo hasta dicho lugar. Nunca pensé que esto fuera posible, pero una chica me estaba ganando a los bolos, jamas pensé que algo se me diera tan mal, después de jugar unas dos rondas salimos de allí. Entonces nos sentamos en un banco y si, aun llovía, entonces sentí como la mano de Serah cogía de mi mano, yo solo sonreí.

-¿Como te encuentras de esas quemaduras?-me pregunto

-Han mejorado bastante, pero...las cicatrices no se irán-le dije mientras bajaba la mirada.

-No te preocupes por eso, mientras tu estés bien...-me dijo acariciando mi rostro, apartando mi cabello y viendo la cicatriz que tenia en esa parte de la cara por la quemadura.

-¿Que hacemos ahora?-le pregunte mientras me levantaba.

-No se...espera se me ocurre algo...¿Pasearías bajo la lluvia conmigo?-me pregunto, aquello me había sorprendido caminar bajo la lluvia.

-Esta bien, hay un sitio perfecto para eso-le dije.

Entonces le extendí mi mano para que la cogiera, sus suaves manos cogieron las mías y ambos fuimos hasta el parking, donde puse rumbo a un parque lleno de césped por el cual pasaba un rio y si caminabas un poco podías pasar por debajo del puente. Nada mas aparcar Serah bajo del coche corriendo para sentir la lluvia sobre su piel, yo baje del coche mientras guardaba las llaves entonces Serah me cogió de las manos y me arrastro al parque donde solo había césped, sonreía y aquella sonrisa era la mas hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida.

Entonces después de dar vueltas Serah se detuvo mirando las nubes de las cuales emanaba el agua, fue cuando decidí correr para abrazarla por la espalda mientras dábamos vueltas ella empezó a reírse y ambos caímos en el césped riendo, Serah al darse cuenta de que estaba encima de mi rápidamente se aparto. Pegue un suspiro mirando al suelo, entonces Serah se tumbo de costado para poder mirarme a la cara, yo acaricie su rostro y como no ella me respondió con una sonrisa. Me levante y la ayude a levantarse caminamos hasta llegar al puente donde la arrincone contra la pared, me miro a los ojos y poco a poco me acerque a su rostro para poder besarla ella no dudo en corresponderme al beso, que poco a poco se fue volviendo mas pasional al poco rato nos separamos y yo comencé a besar su cuello mientras le daba algunas pequeñas mordidas, ella solo me dejaba entonces me separe rápidamente algo que le sorprendió.

-¿Caius? ¿Por que te detienes?-me pregunto.

-No puedo...hice cosas imperdonables yo...por mi culpa tuviste aquella ultima visión, por mi culpa te separaron de Lightning y ahora estoy aquí, aprovechándome de que cortaste con Snow para poder estar contigo-le dije bajando la mirada.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Caius, si estas aquí es porque todos te perdonamos lo que hiciste, aparte tu no te estas aprovechando de mi esta claro que te has enamorado de mi y yo de ti...-me dijo entonces la mire sorprendido ella soltó algunas lagrimas que yo le quite con mis manos, nos miramos a los ojos y volvimos a besarnos.

-Estoy enamorado de ti desde la primera vez que te vi-acabe por confesarle.

Volvimos a besarnos tras aquello, pero esta vez fue como si mi cuerpo llegara al cielo tras separarnos volvimos al coche donde Serah me dijo que fuéramos a su casa así nos dábamos una ducha. Puse rumbo a su casa que al entrar nos encontramos a un Mogu sorprendido al vernos. Ambos le saludamos como si nada y entonces me encontré con Lightning ella no dijo nada solo cogió las llaves y se fue de la casa, Serah bajo la mirada y yo acaricie su rostro haciendo que me mirase a los ojos. En sus labios se poso una sonrisa entonces me dijo que me quitara la ropa mojada porque si no me iba a resfriar, me dio una bata y tras aquello ella se fue a la ducha. Suspire y fui a una habitación donde me quite la ropa y luego me puse la bata entonces Mogu entro a la habitación, yo me gire a mirarle y el niño me respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Que haces aquí animalillo?-le pregunte.

-Venia a verte, por lo que veo te va bien con Serah-me dijo mirándome a los ojos y con una sonrisilla.

-Eso parece, que pena que no le caiga bien a Lightning-le dije y ambos reímos.

Cuando Serah salio de la ducha me obligo a ducharme también, este día no lo olvidaría nunca fue cuando todo comenzó a salirme bien es como si mi mala suerte se hubiera esfumado y así todos mis problemas pero...nada es eterno.


	11. Proposicion

**************Los personajes de Lightning Returns Final Fantasy XIII no me pertenecen.**************

Han pasado dos meses desde que empece a salir con Serah y todo parece ir bien, de Noel no volví a saber nada y la policía me aseguro que lo encontrarían. En dos semanas seria la boda de mi hermano, lo malo según el, es que mis padres no quieren que vea a Ángela hasta el día de la boda y ha intentado escaparse, en vano. En todo este tiempo he estado viviendo en casa de Serah, bueno la casa es de Lightning pero Serah vive con ella. A Lightning le cuesta aceptarme como novio de Serah pero poco a poco fuimos formando una pequeña "amistad", Mogu esta encantado de la vida y no deja de estar encima de mi y de Serah incluso a empezado a llamarnos "mama y papa" al principio nos sorprendió, pero nos fuimos acostumbrando al fin y al cabo el pobre no tenia padres así que mientras el pequeño sea feliz no hay problema. También han reconstruido el restaurante y comencé a trabajar hace poco allí y justamente hoy Serah y yo vamos a ir a cenar a ese restaurante.

Eso si, podéis llamarme loco pero esta noche estoy dispuesto a pedirle matrimonio, ahora comprendo porque Snow estaba tan enamorado de ella, porque Serah es la chica perfecta con la que muchos soñarían estar. Siempre haciéndote reír, siempre dispuesta a ayudarte en todo...Cuando le dije a mi hermano que iba a pedirle matrimonio a Serah trato de detenerme porque según el, aun llevábamos poco tiempo juntos y muchas cosas mas, pero yo ya lo tenia claro.

Había regresado a mi casa para poder ponerme un traje que tenia guardado desde hacia mucho tiempo, tras ponérmelo mire la hora y en media hora debía de recoger a Serah. Así que rápidamente salí de casa para subirme al coche, me asegure de que lo tenia todo y al ver que estaba todo en su sitio partí hacia su casa. En veinte minutos llegue y aparque cerca de la casa, entonces llame al timbre y la que abrió fue Lightning que me dijo que esperase un poco, suspire y me quede esperando entonces Mogu salio por la puerta para venir a saludarme.

-Que elegante vas papa-me dijo y yo solté una pequeña risa.

-Tengo que verme guapo para tu madre-le dije y el soltó una risa.

-Ya veremos que te dice ella, bueno yo me voy antes de que me regañen-me dijo despidiéndose y entrando en la casa.

Suspire y de mi bolsillo saque una caja de tabacos, tras sacar un cigarro lo encendí y me lo lleve a la boca mientras guardaba la caja. Cuando me estaba acabando el cigarro salio Serah por la puerta y me quede atónito cuando la vi, llevaba un vestido rojo que dejaba ver su pierna derecha, los tacones iban a juego con el vestido, el vestido no llevaba mangas y en la parte de la cintura llevaba un lazo. Ella llevaba el pelo suelto y rizado, poco a poco se fue acercando a mi y yo la cogí de las manos.

-¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no fumes?-me dijo ella y ambos reímos.

-Estas hermosa-le dije con una sonrisa tras tirar el cigarro y besarla.-¿Vamos?-

-Esta bien-me dijo tras despedirse de Lightning que nos miraba desde la puerta.

Justo cuando llegamos al coche no dude en besarla a lo que ella me correspondió, una vez nos separamos subimos al coche y pusimos rumbo al restaurante. Tras aparcar y bajar, entramos y la gran mayoría de mis compañeros de trabajo vinieron a saludarnos, según me dijeron habían reservado el mejor sitio para nosotros donde nadie nos molestaría. Nos guiaron hasta allí y pedimos una botella de vino, una vez nos trajeron la botella fuimos a buscar la cena por mas que fuera un restaurante no dejaba de ser un buffet libre. Tras una cena llena de risas llego la hora del postre, me puse nervioso y por primera vez me pregunte si debía de pedírselo, negué con la cabeza y decidí tomar valor. Me levante algo que a Serah le pareció extraño entonces me arrodille y la cogí de las manos.

-Serah...llevo años enamorado de ti y no pude demostrártelo hasta ahora, en estos meses me has hecho muy feliz y quisiera pedirte algo-le dije mientras vi como sus ojos comenzaban a brillar, de mi bolsillo saque una pequeña cajita y tras abrirla había un anillo con algunos diamante.-Dime Serah Farron ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?-

-Caius yo...¡Claro que me casare contigo!-me grito mientras me abrazaba.

Correspondí al abrazo y oímos como todo el mundo aplaudía entusiasmado, tras aquello nos separamos y le puse a Serah el anillo ella me miro con una sonrisa se notaba que estaba feliz, entonces la bese como nunca la había besado. Tras pagar y salir del restaurante Serah me pidió el caminar por la playa, así que la lleve hasta la playa donde se sentó en la arena para mirar la luna entonces vi que tenia frio y le puse mi chaqueta sobre los hombros, ella me miro sorprendida y yo no dije nada solo me quede mirando el mar de repente sentí como Serah apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro, la mire y ella me dedico una sonrisa. Tras unas horas mirando el mar, contando chistes y hablando de todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora decidimos volver a casa así que tome a Serah en brazos como si fuera una princesa y la lleve al coche. En un rato llegamos a casa, entramos en silencio ya que eran las dos de la mañana y todos dormían. Serah esta vez me dijo que fuera a su habitación donde allí me pidió que le desabrochara el vestido, una vez lo desabroche pude ver que llevaba la lencería acorde con el vestido, ella se dio la vuelta para mirarme cara a cara y me beso correspondí al beso y a saber como acabe en el suelo. La mire a los ojos y ella acaricio mi rostro, me aparto el flequillo para poder acariciar aquella parte de mi cara que se quemo.

-Caius...ha decir verdad...nunca he hecho esto con Snow y bueno...estoy algo nerviosa...quiero hacerlo contigo pero...-me dijo bajando la mirada.

-Me estas pidiendo sexo indirectamente ¿Verdad?-le pregunte y ella asintió poco a poco con la cabeza, roja como un tomate.-¿Estas segura?-

-Si...solo...no seas muy duro...-me dijo sonrojada y yo solté una risa.-¿¡De que te ríes!?-

-Perdona...pero es que...te ves tan mona...esta bien no seré duro-le dije aun riendo.

Ella pego un suspiro y se quito de encima, le bese el cuello y le dije que me esperase en la cama que yo tenia que ir al baño. Ella se levanto y se tumbo en la cama esperándome, yo me dirigí al baño donde fui quitándome la ropa poco a poco. Me tape con una toalla y volví a la habitación donde Serah estaba tapada solo con una manta. Ambos estábamos nerviosos y al principio no sabíamos muy bien ni que hacer hasta que poco a poco fuimos llevándolo, cuando quisimos darnos cuenta ya estábamos disfrutando el infinito placer que aquel acto daba, hasta que al final nos detuvimos, cansados, sudorosos...nos echamos una ultima mirada y caímos dormidos abrazados(*). La mañana llego y me desperté temprano, vi que Serah aun dormía y me levante con cuidado de no despertarla. Tras al menos ponerme la ropa interior y unos pantalones baje a la cocina, allí estaba Lightning desayunando para luego irse a trabajar, le pregunte si podía usar la cocina me dijo que si y siguió leyendo el periódico, mientras yo me puse a preparar el desayuno para mi y para Serah. Lightning alzo la mirada sentí como observaba mis movimientos.

-¿Enserio vas a llevarle el desayuno a la cama?-me pregunto.

-Así es, he cambiado Lightning, ya no soy ese hombre del pasado-le aclare ya por milésima vez.

-Ojala pudiera creerte-me dijo y me gire para mirarla.

-¿Como te lo demuestro? Ya he hecho miles de cosas por Serah y tu no quieres aceptar que esta enamorada de mi-le dije mas serio.

-¡Ella solo te utiliza!-me grito y bajo la mirada.-Me voy a trabajar-dijo empezando a coger las cosas y la cogí del brazo.

-¿A que te refieres?-le pregunte seriamente.

-Suéltame...-fue lo único que dijo, la solté y salio de allí corriendo.

Me quede pensativo, no podía comprender a que se refería con aquello, suspire y seguí preparando el desayuno una vez acabado subí hasta la habitación. Serah aun dormía deje el desayuno sobre la mesa de luz y me acerque a ella para comenzar a llenarla de besos, comenzó a reír y me miro a los ojos susurrando un buenos días. Tras aquello bostezo y se sentó, se tapo con las mantas y yo la abrace para susurrarle buenos días en el oído, tras aquello le di el desayuno algo que le sorprendió. Yo era feliz y así quería seguir siempre, me gustaría que cada mañana me despierte y vea tu sonrisa, me gustaría que pudiera llenarte de besos cada día, abrazarte y cocinar todo lo que tu me pidas, vivir feliz pero...los sueños se desvanecen con cada paso que damos.

(*)No me atreví a escribir el lemmon pero creo que se entiende...

* * *

_**Warrioroflight5:**_Quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que han estado leyendo esto a medida que lo iba subiendo, no me esperaba que tanta gente fuera a leerlo por favor dejadme un review diciendo que os parece os lo agradecere mucho, necesito saber vuestra opinion, que mejorariais, que creeis que va a pasar...ademas estoy con falta de inspiracion. Empece el capitulo 12 pero me quede "atascada" y no se como seguirlo, si me podeis ayudar os lo agradecere bastante.

Otra vez gracias no pense que fuera a leerlo tanta gente, enserio no puedo dejar de daros las gracias de verdad de todo corazon. Quiero tambien agradecer a la gente que lee mis fanfics de beyblade y el otro dia antes de que me ingresaran, comence a pensar en como continuar "Instituto de amores", que fue un fanfic que gusto bastante lo leere, recordare la trama y quiza lo continue.

Como ya sabeis os podeis pasar por mi twitter ( DarkRomina) para preguntarme cosas, siempre estoy, cualquier duda, preocupacion, critica, mejora, opinion...lo que sea me lo decis que os respondere encantada. Espero poder continuar este fanfic y que os haya gustado hasta ahora, intentare continuarlo y nos veremos pronto cuidaos.


	12. Chapter 12

**************Los personajes de Lightning Returns Final Fantasy XIII no me pertenecen.**************

Dos semanas mas tarde de pedirle matrimonio a Serah llego la boda de mi hermano mayor, recuerdo que ese día mi hermano estaba de los nervios, tenia miedo de que Ángela no quisiera casarse con el. Todo estaba listo y Ballad llevaba un elegante traje a decir verdad, esas cosas le quedaban bien a el sin embargo yo me veía ridículo con un traje, es mas fue mi hermano quien me obligo a ponérmelo llegue a pensar que solo lo usaría para cuando le pidiera matrimonio a Serah y luego lo dejaría en un rincón apartado de mi armario. Pero no fue así y lo peor fue cuando Ballad me dijo que en la boda también tendría que llevar uno, tras un largo suspiro y ver como mi hermano se movía de un lado a otro nervioso tuve que aguantarme las ganas de darle una hostia, para que se calmase.

Fue mi padre el que trato de calmarlo, seguro que el día de mi boda asistirán todos menos mi padre, tampoco es que tuviésemos una gran relación siempre nos habíamos llevado mal y mas cuando me entere de que me habían adoptado, nunca conocí a mis verdaderos padres. Recuerdo que mi madre me explico que nada mas me adoptaron, Ballad se esforzó en parecerse a mi físicamente por eso opto por ponerse mi mismo corte de pelo, sin embargo pasarse su cabello a color morado lo veía complicado y le encantaba el negro y mas por esos ojos rojos como la sangre que tenia. Lance un suspiro recordando todo aquello entonces dio comienzo la ceremonia, una vez finalizada como no, nos tocaba ir al gran banquete y todo eso hasta que se hizo la madrugada. Una vez dimos los regalos de boda y que se fueran de viaje de novios, nos fuimos a casa. Serah y yo entramos con cuidado de no despertar a nadie ya que Mogu y Lightning estaban dormidos. Al llegar a nuestra habitación decidimos irnos a dormir había sido un día agotador, las bodas cansaban demasiado.

Dos meses mas tarde habían acabado de restaurar el restaurante, así que pronto comenzaría a trabajar y no solo eso, habían encontrado a Noel. Estaba algo malherido se ve que le habían dado una paliza con tal de conseguir drogas, cuando lo vi tuve unas ganas horribles de matarlo con mis propias manos pero...al mismo tiempo estaba feliz de volver a verlo, entre lagrimas abrace el cuerpo inconsciente de Noel, ese día prometí que no volvería a dejar que le pasara esto. Debía de ayudarle con todo eso de las drogas, no podía desaparecer y luego volver a aparecer de esta manera.

Me separe de Noel y acaricie su rostro, el cual estaba lleno de marcas moradas, mis lagrimas cayeron sobre su cara y se las quite con cuidado. No solo tenia golpes en la cara, si no que se había roto el brazo derecho y tenia una puñalada en el estomago. Tras calmarme un poco, llevaron a Noel a una habitación donde le pusieron oxigeno y le dejaron descansar, yo me quede todo el día a su lado. Por la tarde vinieron Mogu, Serah y Lightning a verle, me sorprendió bastante ver a Lightning allí pero no dije nada. Serah al ver mi rostro rojo por las lagrimas vino corriendo a preguntarme si era algo grave, así que tuve que explicarle que del susto, la alegría y la rabia no había podido el evitar llorar.

-Pero...¿Se pondrá bien verdad?-me pregunto esta vez acariciando mi rostro.

-Creen que si, lo que le tienen que hacer son algunas pruebas para ver cuanta droga lleva encima-le explique mirándola a los ojos.

-Al menos sabes que aquí se recuperara y que no podrá irse-me dijo Lightning, que estaba recostada en la pared cruzada de brazos.

-Eso es lo bueno, ademas con el brazo roto y la puñalada en el estomago dudo que vaya muy lejos-le respondí.

-¿Y que harás? ¿Te quedaras aquí hasta que se ponga bien?-me pregunto Mogu que se había sentado en la camilla de Noel tan tranquilamente.

-No me queda otra y baja de ahí antes de que te regañen-le regañe yo, el pequeño inflo las mejillas y se bajo de la camilla, para luego coger una silla que había en la habitación, mientras Serah se sentaba en mis piernas.

-Oye Caius, me encantaría quedarme aquí contigo pero he quedado con alguien ¿No te importa verdad?-me pregunto Serah mientras me daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Claro que no, no te prohíbas cosas por mi culpa-le dije con una sonrisa, entonces de repente Lightning salio de la habitación algo molesta, Serah me pidió disculpas y salio a hablar con Lightning.

-¿Y a estas dos que les pasa?-le pregunte a Mogu mirando hacia la puerta.

-No lo se, últimamente se la pasan discutiendo, parece ser que Snow a vuelto a la ciudad-me explico Mogu.

-¿Snow? ¿Y que quiere? ¿Volver con Serah? Porque no pienso dejar que vuelva con ella-le respondí con enfado.

-Yo si fuera tu tendría cuidado papa, no quiero que tu y mama os separéis por ese idiota...-me dijo bajando la mirada, yo me levante del sofá y fui a darle un beso en la mejilla.

-No te preocupes, seguiremos juntos ya lo veras-le dije con una sonrisa.

Mogu me respondió con la misma sonrisa, al rato entro Serah diciendo que ya se iba y que se llevaba a Mogu, pero Lightning se quedaría aquí conmigo algo que me sorprendió bastante. Le pedí a Lightning que se quedara en la habitación así acompañaba a Serah hasta el coche, cuando bajamos Mogu se subió enseguida al coche, mientras Serah y yo nos quedamos un ratito fuera. La abrace por la cintura y la bese, ella correspondió al beso rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos y hubiera seguido besándola pero Mogu comenzó a gritarnos cosas desde la ventana, haciendo que nos separásemos rojos. Tras besarla una ultima vez ambos se fueron de allí y yo me quede mirando como el coche se alejaba poco a poco.

Aunque se fueran no subí enseguida, me quede para fumar un cigarro y luego ya subir. Cuando subí me sorprendió ver que Lightning le estaba acariciando el rostro a Noel, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba la del joven. No pude evitar sonreír al verles así, entonces un pensamiento cruzo mi mente y es que quizá Lightning estuviera enamorada de Noel...rápidamente borre eso de mi cabeza, aunque podría ser posible. Antes de pasar llame a la puerta a lo que la mujer, rápidamente se separo de Noel como si el joven le hubiera dado un calambre y se apartara cual rayo. Lightning se sentó en la silla y yo en el sofá, ambos callados como cada vez que estábamos juntos. Estaba claro que no podía hablar con ella, no podía sacar ni un solo tema de conversación, aunque claro igual si hablaba empezaba a preguntarme sobre Serah. No era mala idea hablarle sobre Serah, pero seguro que ella ya le ha contado todo y tampoco es plan repetirle lo mismo.

-Caius...tengo que hablar muy seriamente contigo...-empezó a decirme ella algo que me sorprendió.

-Claro, ¿De que se trata?-le pregunte con amabilidad.

-De tu relación con Serah...¿No ves que todo es una mentira? ¿Te crees que aceptaría tan pronto el casarse contigo?-empezó a preguntarme y aquello comenzó a enfadarme.

-¿Celosa de que a tu hermana le vaya todo bien?-le pregunte esta vez.

-¡Basta ya Caius!¡El amor te tiene ciego ella solo te utiliza!-me chillo esta vez.

-¡Serah jamas me utilizaría!-

-¿¡Con quien te crees que ha quedado!? ¡Ha quedado con Snow para reírse de ti!-

-No te creo...Serah jamas se reiría de mi...-

-Caius piensa, Serah ha visto que tienes dinero, lo de Snow era una mentira siempre han estado juntos desde el principio, estas organizando su boda y no la tuya esa es la verdad...-

-¡Me niego a ver esa puta verdad! Lightning...por favor dime que solo me estas gastando una broma...-

-Ojala fuera una broma...tenia que decírtelo no podía seguir mirando como Serah te utilizaba, por favor Caius habla con ella tu realmente estas enamorado pero mi hermana...-

No podía creer nada de lo que estaba oyendo...podríamos haber seguido hablando y discutiéndolo pero entonces Noel soltó un pequeño quejido y acto seguido se despertó. Rápidamente Lightning y yo nos acercamos a verle, algo confuso nos miro y trato de ubicarse un poco sin mucho éxito, volvió a cerrar los ojos y se llevo la mano que no tenia rota a la puñalada. Susurro un "me duele..." y Lightning fue a llamar a los médicos para que le pasaran un calmante. En pocos momentos vinieron los médicos y le pasaron el calmante por medio de la vía que le habían puesto, donde también le estaban pasando algo de suero. Una vez se fueron Noel comenzó a llorar y con cuidado de no hacerle daño le aparte las lagrimas, Lightning nos miraba desde la puerta de la habitación.

-Me quiero ir a casa...-susurro Noel entre lagrimas.-Quiero ponerme bien, no quiero volver a pasar por esto...-dijo esta vez.

-Lo se Noel...lo se...pero así aprenderás a que no debes de hacer esto, has arriesgado tu vida a lo tonto y ahora estas recibiendo el castigo.-Le respondí con seriedad.

Noel sabia que tenia razón y que la verdad dolía, lo único que conseguí fue que llorara mas y que no parara de decir que lo sentía. Aquello no cambiaba nada pero al menos estaba arrepentido, que eso era lo que quería, que se arrepintiera de sus actos y aprendiera de estos. Le tuve que pedir ayuda a Lightning para poder calmar a Noel, el joven se quedo dormido después de tanto llorar. Ambos suspiramos cansados entonces un mensaje me llego al móvil, rápidamente cogí el móvil para mirar quien me había mandado el mensaje sin embargo el numero no aparecía. Me citaba a reunirme con el en un prado no muy lejano de aquí, guarde el móvil y le dije a Lightning que saldría un rato. La mujer se extraño al oír aquello y acto seguido salí corriendo del hospital.

* * *

_**WarriorOfLiht5: **_Lo se, lo se, el capitulo es corto...prometo que el siguiente sera mas largo y habra un poco mas de salseo. Perdon por la tardanza pero no he estado bien, ultimamente estoy mas enferma y no hablo de un resfriado, hablo de tener que salir corriendo al hospital. Por eso no puedo escribir mucho, solo cuando tengo tiempo y ganas porque la inspiracion me viene y me va. Este capitulo se llama solo capitulo 12 porque no sabia que nombre ponerle, no tengo cabeza para los nombres, se puede quedar asi o me podeis decir algun nombre y asi lo cambio.

Espero que os haya gustado y agradezco el apoyo de twitter, la verdad me alegre muchisimo. Ya sabeis que podeis seguirme en twitter para preguntarme cualquier duda, decirme algo que he de mejorar, darme alguna idea para el fanfic...el arroba esta en mi perfil y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, un abrazo y cuidense.


	13. Angel amordazado

************Los personajes de Lightning Returns Final Fantasy XIII no me pertenecen.************

Salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, como si aquel mensaje fuera importante, por un momento me preocupe y pensé que seria Serah pero eso era imposible ella nunca ocultaría el numero. El prado quedaba pasando mi pequeño establo, así que cogí a Bahamut y lo monte para ir mas rápido. El caballo no pareció molesto de que lo despertara, por suerte era tranquilo, una vez montado en el salí de allí para dirigirme al prado. No tarde en llegar al prado al igual que la lluvia no tardo en caer sobre nosotros, algo que maldije por todo lo alto. Me baje del caballo y a lo lejos vi dos figuras entre la oscuridad, una era la de Serah y la otra...Snow...allí estaban bajo la lluvia en vueltos en un apasionado beso. Bahamut relincho y aquello llamo su atención, se separaron enseguida y me miraron, Serah con algo de pena en los ojos y Snow sonriendo victorioso. Tenia a Serah abrazada por la cintura con un brazo y en el otro...tenia un arma, una pistola que me apuntaba. Cuando iba a apuntar el gatillo Serah le detuvo, soltándose de su abrazo, aquello Snow no se lo esperaba y yo tampoco, la chica se acerco a mi y acaricio mi rostro yo me aparte de esa caricia. Huyendo de ella como si al tocarme me quemara la cara otra vez, trate de contener la rabia y el odio, cuando alce la mirada para ir a pegar a Snow una bala atravesó mi estomago y caí al suelo de rodillas, haciendo presión en la herida, Serah ahogo un grito horrorizada ante aquella escena, tapándose la boca con las manos y esta vez Snow se acerco un poco mas.

-No temas Serah, jamas llegara a delatarnos-le dijo Snow y ella mirándome, tapándose la boca para evitar gritar asintió con la cabeza, mientras veía como retenía las lagrimas, mi vista se nublaba pero trataba de mantener el contacto visual con Snow, sin mucho éxito.

-Yo...te...-trate de decir escupiendo algo mas de sangre pero otro tiro no me dejo hablar, lo ultimo que oí fue un grito de Serah acompañado de la risa de Snow...

_**Lightning's poov**_

Estaba anocheciendo y Caius no volvía, comencé a preocuparme pero no pensaba demostrarlo, algo inquieta me mordí las uñas sin saber si llamarlo. Yo debía de volver a casa, pero...¿Quien se iba a quedar con Noel? Necesitaba a Caius cuanto antes, así que comencé a llamarle al móvil. No se cuantas veces le llame pero no me atendió ninguna llamada, ya rendida decidí llamar a Serah pero entonces recordé que había quedado con Snow, por lo que era muy probable que no me atendiera al teléfono. Bufe molesta esto no me podía estar pasando, odiaba los hospitales y para peor tendría que pasarme la noche aquí con Noel sin que fuera mi obligación. Camine de un lado a otro como una loca, los nervios estaban pidiendo conmigo y cada vez eran mas, entonces una mano me detuvo rápidamente me gire y me asuste al ver a Noel de pie mirándome con seriedad.

-Light cálmate por favor...¿Donde esta Caius?-pregunto mirando la habitación.

-No lo se, salio como una escopeta de aquí, no me coge el móvil y...¡Por dios acuéstate!-chille ya desesperada y sentándome en el sofá que había, era lo mas incomodo que mi trasero había probado en su vida. Noel volvió a tumbarse y empezó a jugar con el mando de la cama, hasta que pudo ponerse cómodo, entonces volvió a mirarme.

-Caius siempre coge el móvil, ve a buscarlo-me ordeno, no me lo podía creer Noel ordenándome algo.

-¿¡Como te atreves a darme una orden!? Esto es increíble, encima de que estoy aquí contigo porque el estúpido de Caius se ha largado, a saber donde...-comencé a decir molesta y chillando como una loca en medio de la habitación.

-Light cálmate, primero encuentra a Caius y luego chilla todo lo que quieras, déjame solo...-trato de hablar pero lo pare en seco.

-¿Para que te escapes? Ni de coña, Noel no pienso dejarte solo, ademas Caius sabe cuidarse...solo...-dije y rápidamente en mi mente se había encendido la lampara de un pequeño recuerdo.

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**_

_Serian cerca de las cuatro de la mañana cuando escuche un ruido en el salón, me levante con pereza de la cama, un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo entero lo que hizo que me frotara los brazos con el pijama. Puse mis pies descalzos sobre el suelo frio y otro escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, entonces escuche otro ruido y acto seguido la voz de Serah. Camine buscando mis pantuflas y una bata, una vez me puse todo abrí un poco la puerta para escuchar lo que pasaba, sin embargo solo oí susurros. Salí de allí con cuidado de no hacer ruido y mire a todos lados para ver si había alguien en el pasillo, pero no había nadie así que puse rumbo al salón donde brillaba una pequeña luz y allí estaban Snow y Serah hablando sentados en el sofá. Al fijarme bien pude ver que había una pistola en la mesa, Serah la miraba con horror y Snow solo sonreía. Me hubiera gustado saber algo mas, pero alguien salio de una habitación se trataba de Caius y me maldije por lo bajo, no podía ver a Snow no cuando Serah estaba con el ahí abajo._

_-Caius...¿Que haces despierto a esta hora?-le pregunte acercándome a el._

_-Iba a por un vaso de agua y me preocupe al no ver a Serah...-me dijo extrañándose de que le hablara._

_-Serah esta...bien no te preocupes, ahora le digo que te traiga el agua tu ve a descansar-trate de convencerlo para que volviera a la habitación._

_-Vale...¿Seguro que no pasa nada?-pregunto aun preocupado._

_Asentí con la cabeza y el hombre solo alzo los hombros y volvió a la habitación. Suspire aliviada al ver como se iba, ahora podría cotillear sin problema alguno, así que con cuidado volví a acercarme para poder escuchar. Ninguno pareció percatarse de mi presencia y Snow jugaba con el arma, algo que me preocupo no quería que disparara y le diera a Serah con lo idiota que es seguro que lo hacia._

_-Entonces...una vez le dispares...¿Que haremos?-pregunto Serah temerosa por la respuesta._

_-Tengo una casa abandonada, le dejaremos allí nunca le encontraran-sentencio Snow levantándose._

_Me quede helada al escuchar aquello pretendían matar a alguien...pero no podía ir a denunciarlos, seria traicionar a mi hermana y ademas no sabia a quien. Al oír que se acercaban corrí hasta mi habitación para encerrarme y pensar en que clase de delito iba a cometer mi hermana junto con aquel hombre._

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

**Normal poov**

Todo estaba oscuro no se oía nada mi respiración era tranquila a pesar de haber recibido dos tiros, me sentía como si estuviera muerto sin embargo mi corazón aun latía se negaba a morir. Abrí un poco los ojos estaba tiritando de frio, me encontraba en un lugar pequeño y sentía como me faltaba poco a poco el aire, de repente un bache hizo que me despertara un poco mas estaba en el maletero de un coche. Cerré los ojos cansado notaba mi camisa húmeda por la sangre, oí dos voces seguro que eran Serah y Snow hablando sobre que harían con mi cuerpo. De repente el coche se detuvo, ambos bajaron y abrieron el maletero donde me encontraba al verme medio despierto parecieron sorprenderse, entonces Snow cogió algo no se que seria pero me golpeo en la cabeza dejándome inconsciente otra vez.

(*) Snow cogió el cuerpo inconsciente del hombre, mientras Serah se mantenía a un lado mirando apenada a Caius, ese hombre había dado toda su vida por ella y a cambio recibía todo este dolor. Entraron en la casa que era un adosado, subieron a Caius hasta la segunda planta donde en una habitación lo ataron con cuerdas, Snow le dijo a Serah que saldría para vigilar el terreno y así poder limpiar el maletero y deshacerse de todas las pruebas. Serah asintió y se quedo al lado de Caius, al ver como se desangraba no pudo evitar tener compasión y vendar las heridas del hombre y hacer todo lo posible para que no muriese. Acaricio la herida de bala que tenia en el pecho, busco unas pinzas para poder sacarle el metal del pecho y así lo hizo. Una vez le quito aquella bala fue a por la otra que tenia en el estomago, la puntería de Snow era horrible podría haberlo matado de un tiro en la cabeza pero no lo hizo. Con cuidado limpio y vendo las heridas entonces el recuerdo de los besos de Caius, recorriéndole la piel la invadió por completo recordando aquellas noches románticas llenas de ternura y las lagrimas se le escaparon. Apoyo la cabeza en su pecho mientras susurraba "lo siento" mientras se lamentaba de todo el daño que le había hecho y del que Snow le haría si no moría. Pero no podía verlo morir, no podía hacer nada estaba atrapada y seguro que si le delataba la tomarían por cómplice y ella también saldría mal de aquella situación. Tenia miedo estaba completamente asustada y solo podía confiar en su hermana para aquello, seguro que ella no la delataría, con manos temblorosas cogió su móvil el cual tenia varias llamadas de Lightning sin embargo cuando iba a llamar Snow entro y la miro con seriedad.

-Ni se te ocurra Serah, nadie debe saberlo ni siquiera Lightning, vamonos de aquí mañana yo me pasare a hacerle una visita a nuestro amigo Caius-le dijo Snow mirándola.

-Si el...no muere...¿Que le harás?-pregunto quitándose las lagrimas.

-Eso no importa ahora mi amor...lo único que importa es nuestra felicidad...vamos a casa necesitas descansar has visto demasiado-le respondió Snow con una sonrisa.

La chica asintió con la cabeza mientras se levantaba del suelo y le dirigía una ultima mirada a Caius, la luz de la luna entraba por una ventana dándole de lleno en el rostro entonces en aquel instante le pareció ver al mas bello ángel, atado y maltratado al cual le habían arrancado las alas y destrozado su destino...

* * *

(*)No sabia como escribir eso en primera persona, así que lo hice en tercera y perdón si es un poco de lio con tanto cambio de punto de vista y el recuerdo de Light

_**WarriorOfLight5: **_No me mateis por esto por favor XD vale, me siento mas inspirada para escribir este fanfic asi que en parte viene genial, tardo pero intento escribir y mantenerlo actualizado. Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y ya sabeis cualquier sugerencia por MD, por twitter o un review nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo a ver que locura se me ocurre ahora para el pobre Caius.


	14. Esperanzas rotas

************Los personajes de Lightning Returns Final Fantasy XIII no me pertenecen.************

Lightning salio como un rayo del hospital, le daba igual dejar a Noel solo allí como si se muriera, su hermana estaba metida en algo muy serio y debía de encontrarla cuanto antes. La lluvia la mojo por completo mientras corría hacia su casa donde seguramente Serah estaría con Snow, no tendría que haberse callado aquella vez tendría que habérselo advertido a Caius cuando tubo tiempo sin embargo no lo hizo. Comenzó a maldecirse y a echarse la culpa de todo a medida que corría buscando su casa, a lo lejos pudo verla y vio el coche de Snow aparcado en la puerta. A pesar de que el coche estuviera mas o menos limpio se podía ver un pequeño rastro de sangre en la parte trasera, el miedo comenzó a invadirla pensando que el cuerpo de Caius podría seguir ahí dentro. Un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos un cristal que se rompía dentro de la casa, rápidamente saco las llaves y corrió para entrar. Una vez dentro busco de donde provenía el ruido de las habitaciones de arriba, subió las escaleras hasta casi caerse debido a que estaba completamente mojada. Al subir se encontró a Snow en el pasillo apoyado en la pared y cruzado de brazos, al oír a la chica alzo la vista y la miro sorprendido de verla allí. Sus miradas se cruzaron Snow parecía tranquilo sin embargo ella estaba hecha una furia, el hombre se pensó que se salvaría de un puñetazo pues no fue así, Lightning le cogió de la chaqueta y le soltó un puñetazo en toda la cara.

-¿Pero que haces?-chillo el hombre sin creerse lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Dime que no tienes a Caius muerto en el coche!-chillo y de la habitación salieron Serah y Mogu sorprendidos ante aquella escena.

-¿¡Caius muerto!?-pregunto Mogu asustado al imaginarse el cuerpo de Caius sin vida, recordando aquella vez que Noel le derroto y de verdad pensó que lo había perdido.

-¡Caius no esta muerto! Light...¿De donde sacas esas cosas? Mogu no la escuches, el cansancio ha podido con ella-trato de calmar la situación Serah, pero aquello altero mas a la mujer.

-¿Como puedes actuar así? Caius...del que estabas completamente enamorada...-trato de hablar sin dar crédito a lo que su hermana decía.

-Lightning ve a tu habitación, ha sido un día muy duro para ti-le dijo esta vez Snow y cuando este puso una mano en su hombro todo se volvió oscuridad.

_**Caius poov**_

No sabia cuanto tiempo había estado dormido pero todo me dolía, mire a los lados me encontraba en una habitación entonces un fuerte dolor en los brazos hizo que bajara la vista a estos. Tenia varios anzuelos clavados en estos y yo no me había percatado de aquel fuerte dolor hasta ahora, quería arrancármelos pero si tiraba de uno de mis brazos, gracias a unas cuerdas me rasgarían mas la piel. Una risa se escucho de fondo reconocería esa risa...era la de Snow. De repente los anzuelos comenzaron a rasgar mi piel, por medio de un mecanismo las cuerdas comenzaron a retroceder cortando y yo comencé a chillar, no servia de nada pues nadie podía oírme. Los anzuelos salieron de mi piel rasgada dándome un respiro, sentía que me faltaba el aire tenia miedo...miedo de no salir de aquello no se ni como sobreviví a los disparos. Snow entro en la habitación y se acerco hasta a mi, le mire con cansancio y con algo de odio pero en aquellos momentos el tenia mas autoridad sobre mi.

-Caius Ballad...un hombre tan temido...y ahora esta a mi merced...¿Que ha sido de ese bravo guerrero que derroto a Lightning y destruyo el mundo?-me pregunto agachándose para ponerse a mi altura.

-¿Que quieres?-pregunte ya cansado, los ojos me pesaban y me dolía todo el cuerpo no estaba como para soportar una charla.

-Hacerte pagar, aquel viajecito tuyo no fue nada para mi y encima vas y te enamoras de Serah, de entre todas las mujeres...-murmuro Snow, mientras preparaba otras de sus torturas.

En esta ocasión fue mi espalda la que salio llena de heridas causadas por un látigo que iban arrancando cada parte de mi piel, chille hasta quedarme sin voz, suplique que se detuviera pero no paro. Cuando amaneció Snow se fue de allí, dejándome las manos atadas y las piernas, intente romper las cuerdas pero el dolor de la espalda y de los brazos no me dejaba. Lo único que conseguí fue hacerme sangre en las muñecas, cerré los ojos rendido y deje que las lagrimas cayeran allí se acababa todo, mi esperanza, mi vida, mi felicidad...era hora de decir adiós y todo por un amor que nunca existió. Que tonto fui tendría que haber escuchado a Lightning...pero estaba ciego, ciego de amor y todo acabo así por mi idiotez, Ballad tenia razón cuando me dijo que era pronto para pedirle matrimonio a Serah. Entonces me percate de que llevaba el anillo y como pude me lo quite del dedo, me quede mirándolo y lo lance lejos de mi. Ya no quería recordar nada de aquel amor, quería olvidarlo todo, quería morir allí solo, seguro que nadie me estaba buscando ni que yo fuera tan importante. Mi familia me odia, Noel seguro que también me odia por no haberle podido ayudar, Lightning ella...siempre me ha odiado no cambiaría ahora ese odio. Toda mi vida se había roto, toda esperanza en mi también ya solo me quedaba esperar a la muerte allí sentado...

_**Lightning's poov**_

Abrí los ojos lentamente algo mareada, mire a mi al rededor y vi que me encontraba tumbada en la cama de mi habitación. No sabia que había pasado lo ultimo que recordaba era haber pegado a Snow y poco mas. Al mirar a mi lado pude ver que Serah estaba dormida a mi lado, tenia la cara roja y húmeda por las lagrimas. Me levante con cuidado de no despertarla y al ver que estaba en ropa interior fui directamente a buscar ropa para así entrar en la ducha, pues había un baño dentro de la habitación algo que agradecía. Una vez me puse bajo el agua caliente empece a intentar recordar...los recuerdos no tardaron en venir a mi memoria, Caius saliendo corriendo, la charla con Noel, el salir corriendo bajo la lluvia para buscar a Serah y preguntarle sobre Caius. Sentí que se me congelaba el corazón al recordarlo...siempre con esa sonrisa desde que había llegado al nuevo mundo, amando a Serah como jamas nadie la amaría y ella traicionándole sin que el se diera cuenta. Con rabia golpee la pared y reprimí un quejido, lo peor es que no tenia pruebas para demostrar que Caius estaba en peligro y ni siquiera llevaba cuarenta y ocho horas desaparecido. Tenia que encontrar una forma de ayudarle aunque fuera sola, nadie podía ayudarme en esto.

-Light céntrate...no puede ser tan difícil...Snow es idiota...¿Donde podría tener a Caius?-me pregunte en voz alta, mientras comenzaba a vestirme.

A los pocos momentos de vestirme alguien llamo a la puerta de la habitación, salí del baño y al abrir la puerta me encontrar con el pequeño Mogu, el cual venia a ver como estaba Serah. Le deje pasar sin dudarlo pues Serah para el era como una madre y seguro que verla llorar le había afectado.

-Light...Serah y Snow discutieron ayer pensaron que estaba dormido pero oí todo...-me dijo casi murmurando por lo que tuve que forzar el oído.

-¿Que escuchaste Mogu?-

-Escuche que Caius seguía vivo, que pagaría por todo y Serah histérica le grito que no le hiciera nada. Luego oí un portazo y nada mas-

-Eso no me sirve...necesito mas información...-

-Light...¿Que esta pasando? ¿Por que habláis así de Caius?-

-Mira Mogu tu no te preocupes por nada solucionare las cosas, te lo explicare todo cuando llegue el momento, ahora necesito que te quedes aquí con Serah-

-Esta bien...la protegeré como cuando era un Moguri.

No pude evitar sonreír al oír aquello recordando cuando Mogu acompaño a Serah en su viaje, entonces recordé que había dejado solo a Noel. Le dije a Mogu que iría al hospital a ver a Noel, ya que se lo había prometido a Caius cosa que era mentira, no se lo había prometido pero debía ir a verlo. Al salir de casa mire al cielo, el sol brillaba con intensidad y estaba todo despejado no como el día anterior, que se había largado a llover. Camine a paso tranquilo hasta el hospital, incluso me permití el lujo de pararme a comprarme un café para desayunar aunque tampoco es que tuviera muchas ganas. No tarde en llegar al lugar y tras coger el ascensor subí hasta la planta donde estaba el joven, para mi sorpresa al entrar en la habitación no estaba solo...Yuul estaba con el.

* * *

_**WarriorOfLight5: **_Lo se, un capitulo corto pero explicare el porque. He tenido varios problemas personales y varios bajones de ánimos, iba a subir este capitulo el catorce pero un día antes falleció un profesor de mi antiguo instituto al cual queríamos mucho, luego me vio un medico ya sabéis que yo no he estado bien de salud y me dijo varias cosas que pffff. También tenia revisión en el hospital de donde vivo y me han mandado unas pastillas con unos efectos secundarios muy...extraños. No tenia inspiración para seguir es mas, donde Light habla consigo misma, tuve que poner ese dialogo para seguir adelante con el fanfic. Espero que os haya gustado y si, os dejo con la intriga de Yuul, de que pasara con nuestro querido Caius, que tiene planeado el "malote" de Snow...espero que os haya gustado y lamento mucho el haber tardado tanto, ya sabéis que en mi twitter podéis decirme ideas, opiniones, también se aceptan reviews aquí y nos vemos en el capitulo quince.


	15. Capitulo 15

************Los personajes de Lightning Returns Final Fantasy XIII no me pertenecen.************

_**Caius poov**_

Me sorprendía el simple hecho de que seguía vivo, esta vez estaba tirado en el suelo, supongo que en algún momento me habré quedado dormido y de estar sentado acabe ahí tirado. La sangre ya se había secado y las heridas habían dejado de sangrar, no obstante el dolor continuaba allí como finas agujas que se te van clavando en cada parte de tu cuerpo. El sol entraba por la ventana, dándome en los ojos los cerré con fuerza y luego volví a abrirlos arrastrándome a una parte mas oscura, no estaba como para soportar la luz del sol. Me pesaba todo el cuerpo, no se ni como conseguí arrastrarme entonces algo hizo que dejara de pensar en eso. Una puerta que se cerraba, el miedo volvió a poseerme como si de un espíritu se tratara cerré los puños con fuerza para controlar el temblor, pero el corazón me iba a mil por hora. Esta vez oí pasos y no eran de solo una persona si no, habían mas como pude me arrastre hasta un rincón intentando esconderme algo que era inútil pues me encontrarían estaba seguro de eso. Los murmullos de voces se acercaban hasta la puerta de la habitación, opte por hacerme el dormido igual así me dejaban en paz, era una tontería pero quien no se arriesga no se hace a la mar. Me acurruque en aquel rincón y cerré los ojos con fuerza tratando de calmarme. La puerta se abrió y oí la voz de Snow, las otras voces no pude reconocerlas pero eran de hombres.

-Así que es este...si, es perfecto tiene todo lo que pedimos-dijo uno acercándose a mi y tomándome del mentón.-Tiene buena constitución física y seguro que lo aguantara así que podremos ver que efectos tiene sobre las personas-

-Muy bien, ahora pagadme lo que me debéis y podréis jugar con Caius todo lo que queráis-le respondió Snow con tono serio.

Oí como salían de la habitación todos menos el que aun me sujetaba por el mentón, de nada sirvió hacerme el dormido pues el miedo me delato. Sentí como el hombre se acercaba mas a mi y susurraba en mi oído:

-Así que estas despierto...anda cálmate nos lo pasaremos bien...nadie sabrá que estas despierto...si me haces un pequeño favor...-

-¿Que favor?-pregunte con voz temblorosa.

-Dejaras que te inyecte algo...te va encantar...

Si antes tenia miedo, creo que ahora mismo me iba a dar un infarto. Abrí los ojos mirando a aquel hombre, el cual llevaba una mascara para que no viera su cara. De la chaqueta que llevaba saco un pequeño maletín, dentro habían varias agujas con un liquido el cual tenia unos polvos dentro. ¿Droga? ¿Me iba a inyectar droga? No me lo podía creer, de entre todas las cosas. El hombre cogió mi brazo e inyecto la aguja sin delicadeza alguna, reprimí un grito pues también me había cogido de una herida. Sentí como el liquido entraba en mi cuerpo, mire a los ojos del hombre el cual me devolvió la mirada.

-Dulces sueños...nos veremos cuando despiertes...

Eso fue lo ultimo que escuche, se me nublo la vista y caí en un largo sueño...

_**Lightning's poov**_

Noel se sorprendió de verme y yo aun trataba de asimilar que Yuul estuviera allí, la chica se dedico a mirarme con una sonrisa. Entonces aquella sonrisa se borro cuando Noel se levanto de la cama corriendo, me cogió por los hombros y comenzó a moverme casi desesperado.

-Dime que has encontrado a Caius.

-No, no lo he encontrado, cálmate, suéltame, vuelve a la cama y explícame que hace Yuul aquí.

-¿¡Como quieres que me calme!?

-Acaso...¿Sabes algo?

Mire a Noel extrañada y este asintió con la cabeza, Yuul se quedo mirándonos sin entender muy bien que pasaba allí. Noel se sentó en la cama quejándose por el corte del estomago, una vez sentado trato de calmarse y alzo la mirada.

-Os lo explicare todo...cuando me metí en todo esto, me metí por los problemas que tuve con Hope, fue una banda la que me ayudo a meterme yo robaba para esa banda y a cambio me daban las drogas. Entonces descubrí que Snow también estaba metido pero con Snow era diferente, el buscaba a gente cualificada para soportar un nuevo tipo de droga, una droga que confundía tus sentidos, te volvía loco y solo un tipo de personas podían probarla. Yo fui elegido pero me negué y fue como acabe así, Snow les hablo de Caius diciendo que era el tipo perfecto para hacer todas las pruebas...-comenzó a relatar Noel.

-¿Sabes donde pueden estar?-pregunte temiéndome lo peor.

-En una casa...a las afueras...Ni se te ocurra ir sola te mataran-me respondió mirándome con seriedad.

-¿Y habéis pensado en ir con la policía?-propuso Yuul pensativa.

-Caius no lleva cuarenta y ocho horas desaparecido, no me harán caso ademas imagínate que vamos y no están allí-explique mientras miles de ideas corrían por mi mente.

-¡Pero puede ser tarde para Caius! ¡No tenemos tanto tiempo!-chillo Yuul horrorizada.

-Esto es tan complicado...todo es culpa mía...no pude advertirle...-murmuro Noel viniéndose abajo.

-Yuul no dejes que Noel se deprima, yo me encargare de todo, coge el móvil de Noel si encuentro algo te llamare-dije mirándolos.

La chica asintió y se puso al lado de Noel para animarle, mientras yo me dirigía fuera del hospital. Una casa a las afueras, encontraría esa maldita casa aunque me fuera la vida en ello. Camine de regreso a mi casa, pues tenia que coger las llaves del coche y el coche estaba aparcado frente a esta. Cuando entre me encontré a Serah y Snow hablando, mire la hora y vi que a esta hora Mogu estaba en el colegio. Intente pasar desapercibida pero me vieron y como no me llamaron, puse los ojos en blanco ahora mismo no quería hablar, quería coger el coche y ir a buscar a Caius. Pero como no, me lo impidieron y me obligaron a sentarme en el sofá, me cruce de brazos y los mire enfadada.

-¿A donde vas tan rápido?-me pregunto Snow como si nada.

-No te importa, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer-aclare.

-Light...yo...voy a dejar a Caius...-me dijo Serah y la mire con furia, no me gustaba mirar así a Serah pero aquello me dolía mas a mi que a ella.

-¡Estas loca! Claro que le vas a dejar, es muy probable que este muerto por culpa del psicópata de Snow, adelante cásate con este hombre, el cual casi mata a tu ex-le dije enfurecida.

-¿¡Psicópata!? ¿¡Como es que sabes tanto!?-chillo Snow enfadado.

-¡Me lo dijo Noel!-grite y me tape la boca de inmediato no tendría que haberle dicho que fue Noel.

Snow salio de la casa dando un portazo enseguida pensé que iría a por Noel, Serah me miro sorprendida con los ojos abiertos como platos. Ambas salimos corriendo para detener a Snow pero ya era tarde, Snow ya había desaparecido. Cogí el móvil y llame a Yuul, para advertirle sobre Snow, me dijo que no me preocupara que si Snow aparecía haría cualquier cosa para que no le hiciera daño a Noel aquello me calmo un poco pero no lo suficiente. Mire a Serah y le aclare que iríamos a buscar a Caius mientras Snow estaba "ocupado", ella se negó pero la metí en el coche de cabeza. Menuda mañana mas movida la nuestra, le envié un mensaje a una vieja amiga mía para que fuera a recoger a Mogu al colegio. Puse en marcha el coche y me dirigí a las afueras de la ciudad esperando encontrar la casa adecuada, pasamos por varias casas pero ninguna era la acertada y para colmo Serah no quería hablar así que di un frenazo algo que la sorprendió.

-¡¿Estas loca?!-me chillo de repente.

-¡Mira Serah la que esta loca eres tu, Caius podría estar muerto ahora mismo y no haces nada para ayudar!-grite desesperada, no se como no me quedo afónica de tanto gritar.

-Quiero proteger a Snow...-murmuro bajando la mirada.

-Y me parece perfecto, yo me encargo de encontrar a Caius y luego tu huyes con Snow ¿Hay trato?-pregunte mirándola con seriedad y ella alzo la mirada algo sorprendida.

-¿Nos dejaras huir después de todo?-me pregunto aun sin creérselo.

-Eres mi hermana, no me gustaría verte en prisión, si dejare que os vayáis pero necesito que me digas que casa es-le pedí.

-Light...¿Por que haces todo esto por Caius?-me pregunto esta vez y esa pregunta me dejo confundida. Es verdad me había lanzado como una loca para salvar al hombre, sin saber porque. Baje la mirada y me quede pensando no sabia que responderla.-Cambiare la pregunta...¿Que sientes hacia Caius?-

-No lo se...primero le odiaba por ser tan estúpido...luego...todo cambio. Era como si, ese odio desaparecía y se convertía en otra cosa pero no se en que...-trate de explicarle lo mejor que pude.

-Estas enamorada...tan solo que no te has dado cuenta. Este no es el camino, la casa esta al otro lado de la ciudad déjame conducir a mi-me dijo Serah.

No iba a discutir aquello ahora, así que sin decir nada mas cambiamos de asientos y Serah puso rumbo a la casa, me explico que tardaríamos en llegar. Pues la casa estaba bastante lejos, seguro que llegaríamos al anochecer y solo rezaba para que Caius siguiera vivo hasta entonces.

* * *

_**WarriorOfLight5: **_Un capitulo muy intenso, el próximo promete y espero poder escribirlo cuanto antes no vaya a ser que me peguéis con palas o algo por el estilo. El otro día me dejaron un review en "Thousand Words" pero me sale como si no hubieran dejado nada, vi el review por el correo. Si, leo todos vuestros reviews y trato de responderlos cada vez que leo uno me emociono bastante. Bueno mi querida Jackie, aquí viene mi respuesta espero que la leas si es que sigues este fanfic:

_**Jackie:**_ A mi también me dio muchos feels a medida que lo escribía, también es mi par favorito y si casi nadie por no decir nadie, escribe Caius x Light y yo lloro. Si, voy a seguir escribiendo Caius x Light si mi salud y mi inspiración me lo permiten, así que por eso no te preocupes. La ortografía no importa, yo uso f7para corregir todo lo que escribo XD y en twitter tengo mas faltas que...no se como aun no me han matado. Me encantaría pasarme por tu blog porque si miras mi twitter mires donde mires veras fotos de Caius y Light, así que pasame el nombre y te aseguro que me tendrás todos los días merodeando por tu blog, muchas gracias por el review y espero tenerte también por este fanfic.

_**Lightning29: **_De ti no me olvido, si esta historia esta completita XD Noel yonki es el mejor please XD Yeul no se acercara a el tranquila aunque podría juntarla con el para no dejarle solo, meter una OC o de alguna manera rara juntarle con Serah ¿Quien sabe? Aquí puede pasar de todo. Gracias por el consejo, pero tengo la maldita manía de escribir así y créeme lo tengo en cuenta pero se me olvida, hasta que me acostumbre tratare de intentar seguir tu consejo. Se los dará y mas por lo que le ha hecho ahora a Caius te lo aseguro*insertar cara de diablo aquí*

Espero que os haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo a ver que le pasa a nuestro Caius que esa droga no le va a dejar para nada bien. Como siempre cuidaos os recuerdo que podéis seguirme en mi twitter DarkRomina siempre estoy ahí metida, os recuerdo que también roleo por esa cuenta por si veis cosas raras, de lo normal aviso si voy a actualizar y eso es todo, hasta el próximo capitulo.


	16. Final de la tortura

************Los personajes de Lightning Returns Final Fantasy XIII no me pertenecen.************

_**Normal poov**_

Snow recorrió las calles a toda prisa en busca del hospital, no tendría mucho tiempo Noel había hablado mas de lo que debía. Tendría que pagar por ello le daba igual que estuviera en el hospital, la ira podía con el y no solo la ira si no el hecho de que le culparían a el también si se llegaban a enterar de la "traición" de Noel. No tardo mucho en llegar al hospital, entro a toda prisa y subió corriendo por las escaleras como alma que llevaba el diablo. Nada mas entrar en la habitación Yuul ya estaba preparada para recibir a Snow, pero cuando iba a llamar a los médicos el rubio le dio una bofetada dejándola tirada en el suelo. Luego se acerco a Noel y lo cogió por el cuello, el joven forcejeo todo lo que pudo, sin embargo su herida se abrió causándole mas dolor. Snow no dudo en darle una paliza de las grandes y como no, al oír los gritos del joven los médicos corrieron para ver que pasaba. Pero cuando llegaron ya era tarde, el rubio había escapado y Noel yacía en el suelo inconsciente por no decir medio muerto.

_**Lightning's poov**_

Me desesperaba por momentos estábamos tardando demasiado en llegar y ya estaba anocheciendo, empece a morderme las uñas por los nervios, debía de dejar esta maldita manía. Serah trato de calmarme sacando algún tema de conversación pero no funciono, entonces a lo lejos vimos las benditas casas. Serah fue hasta la mas apartada, donde aparco el coche baje casi tirándome de este y corrí para entrar pero la puta puerta estaba cerrada. No lo dude y de una patada derribe la puerta entonces un sonido me dejo petrificada, Serah se quedo a mi lado y me pregunto que pasaba entonces ella también lo oyó.

-Uno...dos...tres...tic tac, tic tac, tic tac, pasa el tiempo...-murmuro una voz que reconocería en cualquier sitio, se trataba de Caius. Su voz provenía de la cocina así que con paso lento nos acercamos y nos asomamos por la puerta, Caius se encontraba sentado en una silla mirando el reloj con cara de psicópata, mirando como las agujas pasaban y en sus manos tenia un cuchillo el cual estaba ensangrentado.-Tic tac, despertad...¡Ya es la hora despertad!-chillo Caius desesperado mientras tiraba la silla lejos y movía unos cuerpos muertos.

Serah y yo contuvimos el aliento al ver aquello, note como Serah comenzaba a temblar y entonces oímos como Caius comenzaba a caminar hacia nosotras. Cerca había un palo de madera así que no dude en cogerlo, no me gustaba hacer daño a Caius pero si la situación lo requería...no me quedaba otra...

-Serah...se que estas ahí...-dijo esta vez y Serah ahogo un grito entonces cuando se acerco a la puerta, le di lo mas fuerte que pude con el pelo, tanto que hasta lo rompí. Caius pego un grito de dolor, le había pegado en el estomago lo que hizo que retrocediera cogiéndose este, a su vez soltó el cuchillo

-¡Serah corre y llama a una puta ambulancia o a la policía!-chille mientras me acercaba al cuchillo y lo cogía.

-¿¡Te crees que eso bastara para detenerme!?-chillo Caius mientras se acercaba a mi con intensiones de...¿Morderme?

-¿¡Que cojones te han dado!?-grite esquivándolo, el hombre me miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Es lo mejor que he probado en toda mi puta vida! ¡Nunca me había sentido tan vivo!-grito eufórico, como si de verdad lo disfrutara.

-¿Que te han hecho?-pregunte mirándolo con pena...ese no era el Caius al que yo vine a salvar era un monstruo. Un monstruo maltratado y que había sufrido, me di cuenta al ver sus heridas.

-Haber si esto te parece lo mejor-dijo una voz conocida, me di la vuelta y estaba Serah junto con Snow(*), el joven portaba un poco de gasolina y una caja de cerillas en su mano.-He oído por ahí que le tienes miedo al fuego Caius...

-¡Ni se te ocurra Snow!-salí corriendo de la cocina para impedir que Snow prendiera fuego la casa, pero tarde nada mas salí de la cocina lanzo la botella de gasolina contra la puerta, el gasoi salio rápidamente de la botella y acto seguido Snow lanzo una cerilla encendida.

Aquello no tardo en empezar a arder, oímos como Caius chillaba y vi como se escondía en un pequeño rincón, Snow me saco arrastras de la casa. No podía dejarle ahí, no podía dejar que muriese no después de todo, poco a poco la casa fue prendiéndose fuego y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. La policía llego junto con la ambulancia y unos bomberos, para ese entonces Snow y Serah habían huido, me trague el orgullo y les suplique que sacaran a Caius de ahí dentro...si es que seguía vivo...

_**Caius poov**_

Me quede en aquel rincón, confundido sin entender nada, la cabeza me daba vueltas. Vi el fuego aterrorizado pero no tenia fuerzas para moverme empece a pedir ayuda pero dudo que alguien me escuchara. Rendido cerré los ojos me dejaría consumir por las llamas, no me quedaba otra salida. Alce la mirada abriendo los ojos viendo como el techo se llenaba de llamas, una imagen se formo en mi mente, la figura de una mujer luchando por salvar el mundo así es, Lightning estaba allí. Era increíble, quizá debería de estar recordando a Serah o a mi hermano, pero no era así allí estaba ella. Sonreí mientras cerraba los ojos de nuevo y así como si nada caí dormido estaba cansado...muy cansado...

_**Lightning's poov**_

Rezando, a algún dios si es que aun existían y si es que había alguno bueno, pedí que ese hombre siguiera vivo. Los bomberos se arriesgaron a entrar no me dieron ninguna esperanza pero aun así algo me decía que la vida de Caius no podía acabarse ahí. Y no estaba equivocada casi me muero de felicidad cuando vi que sacaban a Caius sin apenas daños, corrí a ver como estaba pero los médicos me lo prohibieron solo me indicaron que me subiera a la ambulancia y que cuando le hicieran todas las pruebas me dejarían verle. Bufe molesta pero no me quedaba otra que aceptar sin mas, me subí al lado del conductor y estos no tardaron en llevarnos al hospital. Una vez allí como seguían sin dejarme ver a Caius subí a ver a Noel, para mi sorpresa Yuul estaba fuera de la habitación mirando la puerta preocupada. Me acerque a ella y le puse una mano en el hombro, cuando ella me miro vi que tenia la mejilla colorada y me quede de piedra.

-Lo siento...Snow...vino, no pude llamar a los médicos porque me golpeo y Noel...-dijo bajando la mirada.

-Hey no te deprimas, hiciste lo que pudiste...ademas Noel se pondrá bien es fuerte...Caius esta abajo siendo atendido...

-¿Lograste salvarle?

-Si...pero...por poco muere...el psicópata de Snow incendio la casa y Caius...no estaba bien.

-¿A que te refieres con que no estaba bien?

-Le habían drogado y no estaba bien, ahora iban a atender sus heridas y solo espero que cuando despierte sea el Caius que recordamos.

-Seguro que si, no pierdas la esperanza...Noel y Caius saldrán de esta les conozco y confió en ellos.

Aquellas palabras de Yuul fueron suficientes para subirme los ánimos, continuamos hablando en el pasillo y me pareció increíble que llegáramos a hacernos amigas. La chica tenia cierto parecido con Vanille a la cual no veía desde hacia años, creo que se fue a vivir a otra país junto con Fang. Demonios todos mis amigos me habían dejado tirada, Sahz vivía en una granja a las afueras y casi nunca se pasaba a saludar. Ademas Hope no volvió de América seguro que estaba en alguna investigación. Mire a hora y eran cerca de las once de la noche y yo no había comido nada en todo el día, así que invite a Yuul a ir a comer algo. La chica acepto encantada, se ve que ella tampoco había comido nada salimos del hospital y fuimos a un bar cercano para poder comer tranquilas y pensando en otras cosas.

-Oye Yuul...¿Donde has estado todo este tiempo?

-Bueno...al principio estuve con Noel en América, cuando empezó a triunfar a mi me cogieron de modelo y nos distanciamos. Acabe viajando por medio mundo y bueno básicamente es eso...¿Y tu?

-Pues...trabajo de entrenadora en un gimnasio...(*)-me dolió decir aquello todos tenían trabajos increíbles y yo...un trabajo de pobre siendo sinceros.

-Debe de ser divertido, ojala fueras tu la que me entrenara.

-¿Te entrenan?

-Dicen que debo de mantener este cuerpo.-Confeso soltando una pequeña risa.-Bueno, vamos a cenar rápido a ver si nos dejan ver a Caius o a Noel al menos-

-Si...sera lo mejor...me muero por ver a Caius bien, hay que decir que el pobre ya ha sufrido demasiado.

-La suerte no es algo que vaya con el, pero no por eso se ha rendido sigue aquí y eso es lo que importa.

Este había sido un día largo y cansado para todos pero no se acababa aquí aun debía de ver a Caius, no me iría hasta poder verle. Después de la cena regresamos y me dejaron verle, estaba lleno de tubos y de vendas, me dolía verle así pero me dijeron que solo era cuestión de tiempo que se recuperase y que despertara. Al menos me aseguraron que se despertaría y yo estaría allí para recibirle de nuevo y no tratarle como le trate cuando salia con Serah ahora las cosas cambiarían.

* * *

_**(*) No me pregunteis como Snow llega tan rapido, solo llega y ya esta.**_

_**(*) ¿Por que entrenadora? Porque tener a Light de policia ya esta muy visto y hay mas trabajos**_

_**WarriorOfLight5: A partir**_ de aquí ya le irán mejor las cosas a Caius, lo prometo! Lo que pasa es que no me gusta la típica historia en la que todo es perfecto y todos son felices, aquí debe de haber drama. Esta claro que lo que yo pongo no son situaciones normales XD es muy difícil que eso le pase a alguien en la vida real. Pero bueno espero que os haya gustado el capitulo estaba desesperada por terminar de escribirlo y "hacer un nuevo comienzo para Caius" por así decirlo. No se que haré con Noel, si seguirá siendo Noel el yonki a pesar de todo esto un porrito nunca viene mal(?) yo no fumo pero bueno XD ademas se que os gusta ver a Noel así.

_**Jackie: **_Para empezar yo también odio el HopexLightning es mas sufro de cáncer visual cuando veo los fanarts. De segundas me declaro fan numero uno de tus dibujos porque me paso el día viéndolos y compartiéndolos en mi twitter. Si, el colegio están en plan vamos a matar a todos los estudiantes, te lo digo por experiencia. Es verdad no hay muchos fanarts de Caius y Light algo que me entristece, yo creo que esta pareja se merece los mismos fanarts que todas las demás pero somos pocos a los que nos gusta esta pareja y que sabemos dibujar. Yo no los dibujo porque no me veo con el nivel suficiente como para poder dibujarlos y que queden decentes XD ademas me cuesta mucho dibujar sin una base. Agradezco tu review y espero verte mas por aquí cuídate.


	17. Aviso importante

Hola a todos os preguntareis ¿Donde te habias metido WarriorOfLight5? Bien, para empezar estuve de vacaciones unos dias, luego ayer deje un aviso en mi twitter de que...mi ordenador se ha "formateado" y me ha eliminado el OpenOffice que era por donde yo escribia. He intentado descargarlo pero con lo mala que soy para estas cosas no ha habido caso...tambien he intentado descargar el Word pero...va a ser que no. Puedo escribir desde este programa pero no me corrige las faltas de ortografia, como comprendereis si escribo un fanfic de 5 paginas por capitulo o mas, no me apetece ir poniendo tilde a todas las palabras que la lleven. Intentare actualizar con esto, se que jode no me gustan las faltas pero es lo que hay, ya me podeis ir criticando en "los malos autores y sus fanfics" que me va a dar un poquito igual. Ya lo hicieron una vez pues otra no pasa nada, lo dicho nada mas puedo actualizare es una putada lo de las faltas, pero por faltas no muy graves no voy a dejar de escribir, todos quereis saber el desenlace final de "Los que no pudieron ser salvados" y os lo dare. Necesito un poco de tiempo porque tengo una idea muy buena y queria pedir disculpas otra vez, por tardar tanto en dar el aviso, pero es que me he dado cuenta ahora. Digo "Voy a escribir" y veo que no hay OpenOffice...me cabreo mucho...pero bueno hasta aqui el aviso y me pondre a escribir enseguida. Lo siento por las faltas y intentare buscar una solucion rapida, gracias por tener paciencia conmigo y lamento no haber podido subir el capitulo tan esperado.


	18. Amnesia

**Los personajes de Lightning Returns Final Fantasy XIII no me pertenecen.**

Abri los ojos lentamente no sabia donde estaba trate de levantarme, pero el cuerpo me dolia entero. Mira hacia los lados y habia una chica de cabello rosado durmiendo en un sofa, no sabia quien era ella. Mire mejor el sitio y deduci que etaba en un hospital, tenia una via enganchada en la mano(*), tambien tenia puesto el aparato del oxigeno, algunas vendas recorrian mi cuerpo, estaba muy confuso no entendia nada. Me lleve una mano a la frente apartandome el flequillo, a pesar de haber stado dormido aun estaba cansado. Cerre los ojos y me deje caer dormido. Cuando desperte la chica de cabellos rosados estaba despierta, la acompañaba una joven de ojos verdes. Hablaban al lado de la cama de mi compañero, el cual tenia el cabello castaño y dormia placidamente. Al darse cuenta de que yo habia despertado se acercaron a mi, como si me conociesen de toda la vida.

-Caius al fin despiertas-me dijo la de ojos verdes, yo la mire entre extrañado y algo desconfiado.

-Perdona...¿Quien eres?-pregunte sin saber quien era esa chica que me hablaba.

-Caius no estamos para bromas...se que lo has pasado muy mal, pero ya estas a salvo-me dijo la de cabellos rosados y yo me sujete la cabeza con las manos.

-No estoy bromeando os juro que no se quienes sois-dije sonando lo mas serio posible.

-No me digas que...¿Tienes amnesia?-pregunto la chica de ojos verdes.

-Creo...que si...-respondi por lo bajo.

-Yuul...llama a un medico pero ya-ordeno la pelirosa. La otra joven llamada Yuul asintio y salio corriendo a llamar a un medico.

Yo continuaba sin entender nada, pero alli estaba sentado en aquella cama de hospital con la cabeza dandome vueltas. El medico no tardo nada en venir, acompañado de esa tal Yuul. El hombre, mando a amabas mujeres salir de la habitacion mientras me hacia un chequeo. Me pregunto bastantes cosas y yo intentaba responder a las que me acordaba. Despues de unos minutos de charla, mando a las chicas a entrar. Estas me miraron y luego miraron al medico, entonces la pelirosa no dudo en preguntar.

-Si, este hombre tiene amnesia, pero no es nada grave...-comenzo a explicar el medico.

-¿¡Que no es grave!?-chillo la pelirosa.

-Lightning calmate...deja que el hombre terine de hablar por favor-pidio Yuul con amabilidad y preocupacion a la vez.

-Su amnesia puede ser temporal, puede ir recordando cosas poco a poco, mostrarle lugares donde solia estar, objetos que solia usar, personas que solia ver...si eso no fnciona en el peor de los casos. Tedria que empezar ua nueva vida desde cero.-Explico y la chica llamada Lightning se habia enfadado algo mas, sin embargo mantuvo la calma.

-¿Eso de darle un golpe en la cabeza funciona?-pregunto y el medico no pudo evitar echarse a reir.

-Le recomiendo que no lo haga, podria acabar peor...Caius si usted quiere recordar le recomiendo quedarse con estas jovenes-respondio y luego me miro para decirme aquello.

-Yo...no se si quiero recordar...si estoy aqui es por algo y seguro que no es bueno. No se que hare...-dije algo asustado de solo pensarlo.

-Caius Ballad...esto no podra contigo, eres un hombre fuerte y orgulloso, siempre luchaste por lo que te parecia correcto y creeme lo correcto es que recuperes tus recuerdos no puedes olvidarte de nosotras.-Dijo Yuul esta vez y no se a que se referia con eso de nosotras.

Lance un largo suspiro algo cansado, me recoste sobre la cama y pedi que me dejaran solo. Mire al chico de cabellos castaños, me sonaba mucho su cara pero no se de que. Una imagen vino a mi mente una chica de cabellos rosas recogidos en una coleta, unos hermosos y brillantes ojos azules...tenia un gran parecido con Lightning pero...eran tan distintas. Me pregunte porque justamente habia aparecido esa chica en mis recuerdos, quiza tuve una vida con ella o sea algo cercano mio. Cerre los ojos y opte por descansar un poco mas, me dolia el cuerpo y solo queria dejar de pensar, dejar mi mente en blanco y descansar un poco mas.

_***Apartir de aqui hablare en tercera persona hasta que vuelva con Caius***_

Estaba cansado, el joven de cabellos plateados habia cogido un vuelo...extremadamente largo. Habia decidido volver al pais donde se encontraban todos sus amigos. Le habia mandado un mensaje a una amiga suya para que fuera a buscarlo, pero ella no le habia respondido. Cuando bajo espero y su mensaje fue respondido con un:

"Estoy llegando"

Una sonrisa se poso en sus labios, al fin veria a su amiga despues de tanto tiempo sin verla. Espero el tiempo que hiciera falta hasta que la vio pasar por la puerta, con maleta y todo se lanzo a abrazarla, aquello la pillo algo desprevenida pero correspondio al abrazo.

-Lightning...no sabes cuanto te he echado de menos-dijo el joven con una sonrisa.

-Y yo a ti Hope...ya era hora de que volvieras, mira que dejarme tirada tanto tiempo-dijo casi regañandole.

-Cierto, perdona pero...es que como ya sabes llevaba una investigacion muy grande y bueno...ademas tuve problemas con una persona que creo que esta por aqui-explico el joven suspirando y mirando al suelo.

-No te preocupes por eso, ahora vamos a casa-le respondio la pelirosada con una sonrisa.

-Me tienes que contar un monton de cosas, seguro que Serah ya esta casada con Snow, tienen hijos, tu seguro tienes algun novio o algo asi-dijo el chico mientras la mujer bajaba la vista.

-Nada de eso Hope...es una larga historia te lo contare todo de camino-le respondio mientras caminaban hacia el coche.

Una vez puestas las maletas en el maletero, pusieron rumbo a la ciudad. Lightning comenzo a expicarle todo a Hope sin dejarse ningun detalle, la cara del albino era un poema, seguro que si Fang hubiese estado ahi no se resistia a hacerle una foto. Despues de la larga historia pararon en un hotel, donde se hospedaria Hope unas semanas, asi es pensaba volver a America pronto y mas sabiendo que aquella persona estaba mas cerca de lo que pensaba. Lightning le ofrecio su casa pero el joven la rechazo. Bajaron del coche y el albino fue directo a sacar su maleta del maletero, poco despues se acerco a Lightning que se habia quedado apoyada en la puerta del copiloto.

-Light...ha sido un placer volver a verte, te ayudare en todo lo que pueda si el trabajo no me lo impide-le dijo el joven sonriendo y extendiendo su mano.

-Tu concentrate en lo tuyo-respondio ella cogiendo su mano. Luego se dirigio al asiento del conductor miro al joven una vez mas.-¡Hey Hope!-

-¿Si Lightning?-pregunto girandose.

-¿Me cubres la retaguardia?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro! Soy tu amigo, ahi estare-dijo despidiendose y entrando en la puerta del hotel.

La chica se sento en el asiento del conductor, aquella noche Caius le habia pedido que no se quedara con el. No queria causarle problemas a la joven, al fin y al cabo ellos no eran nada...o eso pensaba el hombre de cabellos morados. La chica puso rumbo hasta un parque, donde un banco daba al rio. Se sento alli, se quedo mirando el atardecer entonces alguien se sento a su lado, la mujer no dijo nada y luego se giro a mirarle.

-Se supone que no deberias estar aqui-dijo algo enfadada, aunque mas que enfadada estaba molesta.

-Tu lo has dicho, se supone pero...este lugar...tiene algo que me trae recuerdos-dijo su compañero.

-¿Que recuerdos?-pregunto con algo de curiosidad.

-Aqui...me encontre a una chica de cabellos rosados, llorando con esta misma puesta de sol. No recuerdo nada mas...pero algo me dice que yo tenia una relacion especial con ella-explico.

-Hablas de mi hermana, Caius en el hospital deben de estar buscandote, tienes heridas muy graves casi mueres-trato de no parecer preocupada, entonces sintio como el hombre cogia su mano con fuerza.

-Me he dado cuenta de que...tu eres la unica que me puede ayudar...por favor ayudame a recordar-pidio mirandola a los ojos.

-Caius...yo...-desvio la mirada, pero con su otra mano tomo el rostro de la joven y le obligo a mirarle a los ojoshaciendola sonrojar, en ellos se podia apreciar una mirada llena de esperanza, el hombre estaba dispuesto a recordar pasase lo que pasase.-Esta bien pero...algunas cosas doleran mucho...-

-Lo soportare...soy fuerte ¿No?-dijo mientras la dejaba libre y se levantaba.

-¿Donde iras ahora?-pregunto al ver que se levantaba.

-A casa...mañana ire a buscarte-eso fue lo ultimo que dijo.

La chica trato de calmarse...nunca se habia sonrojado como en ese momento, aquel hombre la habia puesto nerviosa ademas...esa mirada tan firme. Trato de quitarselo de la cabeza, era hora de volver a casa y tranquilos, porque no se habia olvidado del pequeño Mogu. Este habia marchado con Serah y Snow, no sabia a donde pero seguro que volverian a verse. Ahora lo principal era que Caius recuperara la memoria y si no lo lograba, se podria decir que lo intento.

* * *

_**(*)Las vias las suelen poner en el brazo, pero cuando ya llevan un tiempo las cambian de sitio, a mi me las pusieron en la mano ademas es mas comodo por eso puse que se la ponian en la mano. Es un tonteria pero bueno queria ponerlo**_

_**WarriorOfLight5: **_**¿Que os esperabais? ¿El final? Pues no, este fanfic como minimo ha de tener 24 capitulos. Motivos por los cuales me he retrasado, a pesar de haberlo explicado en el aviso anterior. Primero la perdida del OfficeWord, no puedo descargarlo y bueno de momento con este programa me apaño. No me importa no poner tilde, es mas no creo que sea lo mas importante. Siendo sincera, no tengo ni puta idea de como poner tildes en este portatil, pero eso no quiere decir que yo no sepa que palabras llevan tilde y cuaes no. Es mas era a unica a la que no suspendian por faltas de ortografia en clase. Bueno tambien he pillado una bronquitis, ya sabeis que mi salud no es buena, me tienen que bajar las defensas y asi lo pillo todo. Es imposible que me suban las defensas, porque si no mi enfermedad me ataca. Me muero por saber que enfermedad tengo y eso causa que desaparezca. Ademas estuve pasandome el Final Fantasy Type-0 para poder traeros mas fanfics y no solo de CaiusxLight. Tambien he pensado escribir sobre NoctisxLight que quiza apañe algo no lo se, ya veremos que se me ocurre si no estoy algo depresiva por todo lo que tengo. Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, me disculpo nuevamente e intentare escribir el proximo lo antes posible, hasta la proxima.**


End file.
